Let Us Help You
by dsrtchck
Summary: Bella's mom died in labor and her dad blames her. Since her mom's death, Bella's dad has been distant and uncaring. As Bella grew older, Charlie became more abusive. By the time Bella is a senior in high school, Charlie is physically abusive. When the Cullen's move to town they turn Bella's world upside down. Two Cullen's in particular have made it their goal to save Bella.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**Warning: This is not beta'd, all mistakes are my own because I'm too lazy to check over everything and spell check only does so much.**

**A/N: For those that have read my Kate/Bella story, I just want to let you know that I decided to go back and re-write the ending. I just don't know when I'll do that; for all I know it could take a year before I go back and fix it.**

**Summary: Bella's mom died in labor and her dad blames her. Since her mom's death, Bella's dad has been distant and uncaring. As Bella grew older, Charlie became more abusive. By the time Bella is a senior in high school, Charlie is psychically abusive. When the Cullen's move to town they turn Bella's world upside down. Two Cullen's in particular have made it their goal to save Bella.**

**Warning: Alice's visions go into play a lot in this story. So far I've decided to keep this strictly in Bella's PoV, so you won't always see/read the visions. Even though this deals with Bella being abused, I won't go into detail about it because I just don't want to write that.**

**A/N 2: In my previous stories I've always made it clear I really hate Edward; in this story I'm going to give him a break. The only reason I'm doing this is because I really doubt Edward would do anything to upset Esme, including being rude to her mate.**

* * *

I've been waiting in my room patiently for Charlie to leave. Just like he likes it, I made his breakfast before he woke up and then went straight to my room. Charlie doesn't like to have to deal with me in the morning before he has a chance to wake up; which I can understand.

The slamming of the front door let me know that Charlie has finally left for work and that it's safe for me to leave my room. I go straight towards the kitchen to see if there are any leftovers for me to eat, which there are this time. I ate what was left, which was a little bit of eggs and some crust from bread that Charlie must not have wanted to eat this morning.

I spend the next half hour cleaning the kitchen and the living room from where Charlie spent all night drinking and watching T.V. This has been my morning routine since I can remember. It's my job to clean and cook for Charlie, which I think is fair. He goes all day to work as the Chief of Police of Forks, he puts his life on the line for our town; this is the least I can do. I have to make sure I clean and cook correctly though because if I mess something up, Charlie won't hesitate to remind to do better next time.

After I clean up breakfast and the living room I would usually just clean the rest of the house and wait to cook dinner for Charlie, but today is different. I start my senior year of high school tomorrow, so I have to go get school supplies. Charlie was nice enough last week to give me some money to get supplies, so that's what I'll do before I clean the rest of the house.

Charlie doesn't like it when I go to school. He says that it's just a waste of time and that if I didn't legally have to go, he would just keep me home. He says that since all I'll ever do with my life is stay at home and clean and cook for him, there's no point for an education. I personally think that he just doesn't want me to go because he's afraid that someone will see my bruises.

I'm not stupid like he thinks I am; I know that normal parents don't hurt their kids like Charlie does. The problem is, is that I just can't bring myself to tell anyone; not that anyone would listen in the first place anyways. Charlie is the Chief of Police; he has too many connections to get out of trouble if I were to report him to someone. Plus, if he were to find out that I reported him… I don't even want to think about how much pain I'll be in.

The best I can do is just hope that someone notices; but I doubt that will ever happen. Thanks to Charlie, I have no friends at school. I'm actually the go to person to pick on when you're bored. I've already accepted this life that I've been dealt, I just have to survive the best I can.

With Forks being a small town, walking to the store doesn't take too long. As long as I don't get too many items, I'll have no problem carrying it all back to the house. I've gotten good at knowing what is too much for me to carry and what isn't, all the way down to what specific combination of items will work. Charlie never gives me a ride and he would never even dream of letting me get my license and since I'm the one that does all the shopping, I had to learn what I could and could not carry.

Because I'm shopping so early, the story is practically empty, which is what I like. Shopping early means that I don't have worry about running into anyone from school. Normally Charlie sends me to the store after dinner, but because this trip is a unique one, I get to go early before I'm sure any of my school mates are even awake. Unlike my past morning shopping trips, this time I see an expensive looking car parked in front of the store. I couldn't tell you what the make or model is, but I can tell that this isn't from any of the normal Fork's vehicle's I've ever seen. I wonder if this means either someone got into some money somehow or we have new people.

I quickly put the new car out of my thoughts, it's none of my business and I have no way of figuring it out anyways. It's not like I can ask Charlie or even anyone at school. So I just enter the store like normal, grab a hand cart and head straight to the school supplies area to get my things.

My plan was to get in the store, find everything I need and then get out as quickly as possible. Even though Charlie let me leave to get school supplies, I still have to have everything cleaned for him and have dinner cooked. I was completely lost in the world of picking out my supplies that I didn't notice anyone else in the isle until I bumped into them.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to." I said, quickly putting distance between myself and the hard body as a reflex while avoiding eye contact.

"It's all right dear, are you alright?" The woman asked.

I finally found the courage to look at the person I had bumped into. Her voice sounds so warm and inviting that it's almost impossible to not want to look at the woman.

I quickly found myself looking into the most amazing pair of honey colored eyes I have ever seen. I don't think I've ever seen a shade of eyes like hers. They seem to radiate warmth just like her voice did. I actually had to struggle to be able to answer her.

"I'm fine yes, thank you." I said as politely as I could; Charlie wouldn't expect anything less.

"Are you sure? I would hate to see you hurt and I didn't do anything about it." The woman said, making my face flush a little at her unexpected kindness.

If I didn't know better I would have thought this woman knows about the bruises I'm currently sporting from Charlie; but that's impossible. I always make sure to wear long sleeves and pants and Charlie never leaves a mark where someone might see it. We're careful that way.

Her questioning though is making me nervous. Charlie has ears and eyes all over this town. I'm not sure how he finds out, but he always knows everything, especially when I do something that I'm not supposed to do; that includes talking to adults outside of the classroom.

"I'm fine, I promise. I'm sorry again for bumping into you, but I have to go." I said quickly while taking small steps backwards to hopefully show that I want to leave.

"Well, if you're sure, I would hate to hold you up. But if you need anything, let me know, my name is Esme Cullen and I'm sure I'll be seeing more of you." Esme said with a gentle smile that made my face flush again.

I'm not sure what she means by she'll be seeing more of me because in all honesty I'll be ignoring her. Even though for some reason I find that I want to spend time with her, I know Charlie won't allow it, so I can't.

I only nod to her in response and then make my escape to the checkout. I paid for everything as quickly as I could and then walked home in record time. Hopefully Charlie won't find out that I talked with anyone and tonight will only involve me sitting in my room waiting for Charlie to pass out from drinking before going downstairs to eat the leftovers and clean the kitchen.

I just hope he passes out early so that I can get enough sleep for tomorrow. It is the first day of school, I don't want to get in trouble for sleeping in class so early in the year.

* * *

**A/N: So, I'm not used to writing like this at all. By that I mean that I'm not used to writing about anything dark like this. I hope that I wrote Bella as a believable abuse victim. I've always pictured Bella being in an abusive home situation and Esme or Rosalie coming to the rescue. I still haven't decided if this will be Bella/Esme/Rosalie or just Bella/Esme and just have Rosalie be really close to Bella. I have a poll up on my profile; I'm kind of leaning towards the B/E/R, but still haven't decided.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**Warning: This is not beta'd, all mistakes are my own because I'm too lazy to check over everything and spell check only does so much.**

**A/N: I have decided that this will be a Bella/Esme/Rosalie fic.**

**Warning: This will be the last time I put this particular warning, but mention of physical abuse is in this chapter. It's what the whole story is about so if you can't handle then I wouldn't suggest reading this. It's nothing to heavy, just mentioned.**

**There will also be cuss words.**

* * *

I woke up to my alarm clock going off; which I quickly turned off. If Charlie was home, he would have given me a reminder to not let the alarm go off; luckily I know he's already left for work. I'm going to have to take some Tylenol before I go to school today or I won't be able to pretend to function.

Because I had left the store so adeptly yesterday, I wasn't able to get everything I needed, so I had to go back. I thought that I would have been able to go back, get what I needed and be back before Charlie got back from work. I was wrong. It turns out that Charlie got off early yesterday for whatever, so he got home before I did. That was a bad thing.

I slowly made my way to the lone bathroom of the house to get ready for school. Looking into the mirror, I can tell that today isn't going to an easy day. I'll have to be careful with how I sit and even walk. Charlie got me good last night with the belt; I just wish he had taken of the belt buckle before-hand. I should have expected this though, Charlie has always been very clear that I'm to be home when he is and I wasn't.

I made sure the clothes I put one were baggy enough to put that much pressure against my bruises, but not so baggy that I would look like I'm drowning in my clothes. Once dressed, I went downstairs to clean the kitchen. Charlie is actually okay with making his own breakfast on school days, something about wanting to make sure I have time to make sure I'm presentable. Charlie left a little bit of toast and eggs again on his plate, so I ate it quickly before cleaning.

I have it perfectly timed for how long it takes to walk to school, so up until the last minute before I have to leave, I cleaned up as much as I can. If Charlie decides to come home for lunch, the place will be clean and hopefully he won't be mad at me.

The walk to school was long and boring like usual. The excitement doesn't normally start until I actually get to school. As I walked through the student parking lot to get to where I needed to be to get my schedule, I couldn't help but stare at a couple very nice looking cars sitting in the parking lot. Seeing those cars reminded me of Esme, I bet anything it was her car in the parking lot yesterday. I wonder if maybe she has family going to this school because I think she's too old to go to school herself.

"What are you looking at freak?" A nameless jock yelled at me.

I didn't realize it, but I had momentarily stopped walking while I thought of the connection between Esme and the total of three nice looking cars I've seen in the past two days. I guess when I stopped moving, I gathered the unwanted attention that I always seem to get.

Without answering, since it never leads me anywhere good, I just silently walk away. The nameless jock yelled out a couple more insults my way, but other-wise let me go without a problem.

Fortunately, I was able to get my schedule without any problems. I didn't bump into anyone that would actually go out of their way to bully me. I didn't even trip over my own feet; much less someone else's feet. I made it to first hour gym without any incidents and I'm hoping it stays this way. I changed into my gym uniform before anyone else showed up and waited in the gym for class to start.

Gym wasn't anything I didn't expect. Coach had us play volleyball and even though he has seen me play for the last three years and knows how horrible I am, he still made me play. Naturally I was picked last for the team while the team I was on complained about having to take me until coach basically told them to shut up.

I was able to avoid hitting the ball until about half way through the game when Jessica Stanley, someone who has made it their mission to make my life miserable, spiked the ball at me. What little self-preservation instincts I have kicked in and I was able to block the ball from hitting me by hitting it away from myself. I was able to hit right towards Mike Newton, the quarterback for our football team and Jessica's boyfriend. Let's just say that with that one move I basically just signed myself up to a full year of extra torture.

As soon as coach let us leave, I practically ran to the dressing rooms to be able to change out before the rest of the class got there. If I did that then I can leave before they do and hopefully get to my next class before the halls get too full of possible people that could insult me.

The next couple classes weren't too bad. I was able to get to them without too much hassle. I was only tripped a couple times and not once did I actually fall to the floor. I was also shoved against the lockers a couple times and it did hurt my bruises, but it wasn't that bad or at least as bad as it has been in the past before.

By the time lunch came around, I had successfully avoided any serious altercations with any of my classmates. Normally I eat in the library so that I can avoid everyone, but I couldn't today. The school still had the library restricted to just class use because it's still the beginning of the school year. I don't get why that would affect them closing the library from working in there in the beginning of the school, but whatever, it's not like I can do anything about it.

Charlie didn't give me any money for lunch, so instead of having to wait in the lunch line, I went straight to the back of the lunchroom to sit for the remaining of lunch by myself and read. Since it is the first day of school, none of the tables have been reserved yet for any of the groups, so I'm hoping I can escape this lunch without being noticed.

That hope lasted five minutes.

My attention was brought away from my book with a slamming of a lunch tray on my table across from me. I jumped at the sudden noise and looked up to see who would want to sit next to me. I felt my face get a little pale at who I saw was staring at me.

Jessica and Lauren, the queen bitches in this school.

"What are you doing sitting at our table loser?" Jessica asked with a sneer.

It took all my will power not to roll my eyes at her. We're seniors and the best she can do is call me a loser? Charlie does better than that when he's drunk.

"I'm just sitting here until lunch is over because there's nowhere else to sit." I answered, hoping to avoid any fights.

I talk a big game in my head, but to actually follow through on anything, that's a different story. I know all too well what happens if I talk back or start something. If Charlie hears of me doing anything I shouldn't, I'll be in for a very long and sore night.

"This is our table you slut, scram." Lauren commanded.

"There's nowhere else to sit." I weakly said.

It's true, every other table is full. If Jessica and Lauren wanted to, they can sit at any of the other tables in the cafeteria. I can't do that. Because of the stupid school rules, the cafeteria is the only place where we can eat lunch today. So, since no one wants to share tables with me, I have to sit here by myself.

"That's not our problem." Jessica said as both her and Lauren glared at me.

I started to scramble to pack my things so that I can move someplace else even though I don't know where, when someone clearing their throat caught our attention.

I hadn't noticed until now, but the entire cafeteria had gone completely silent. It wasn't until I looked up at Jessica and Lauren, thinking it was of them who had cleared their throats that I realized the whole cafeteria is looking at my table.

While Jessica and Lauren were talking with me, unbeknownst to the three of us, the new kids had all shown up and had gathered behind Jessica and Lauren.

There are a total a five new kids. All of them look extremely beautiful and pale. I had heard earlier that they are all adopted, but how can they all be adopted and have the same eye color? That's a huge coincidence.

"Why are you stopping? Get out of here before we make you." Lauren demanded.

The tall blonde woman who looks more like a classic beauty that you would see from the twenties, tapped Lauren on the shoulder. Lauren rolled her eyes in annoyance and turned around to probably yell at the…girl, even though she seems more like a woman, glaring at Lauren. The glare this blonde has can beat Lauren and Jessica's any day, I'm glad it's not directed at me.

"What d-do you want?" Lauren started off angrily, and then recoiled a little when she looked at the intimidating blonde.

Jessica turned around with Lauren, probably wondering why she would stop picking on me. I can't really see the looks on their faces, but it seems both Jessica and Lauren are at least a little intimidated with the blonde.

Personally I would be afraid of the big body builder looking male and the blonde male, those two look like their punches can really hurt.

"What are you doing?" The blonde asked with such anger that it made me wonder if Lauren had done something earlier to piss off this new person.

"I don't think that's any of your business." Jessica sneered, trying to save face since the cafeteria was still looking at us.

"Who are you?" Lauren asked so she can probably try and get back at this blonde later and not in person.

"My name is Rosalie Hate and I'll ask one more time, what are you doing?" Rosalie asked in an even angrier tone that I didn't think was possible.

"Mind your own business." Lauren said back.

She still has an attitude, but I can tell that Lauren is losing her steam against Rosalie. I think this is the first time that I've seen Lauren afraid of someone.

"Excuse me, my name is Alice Cullen, I'm Rosalie's sister. You see, because we're new here, we had asked Bella earlier to save us a seat during lunch. So, if you don't mind, we'll just take our saved seats now." Alice said with a huge smile.

I started packing again as soon as they said that. They didn't ask me to save them seats; I haven't even met them before. I don't want Lauren and Jessica giving me an even harder time because of something I didn't do.

"Its fine, I'm just leaving anyways." I mumbled.

I don't want to sit with these new people anyways. I know they won't stick around long to be my friends, so why waste the time now to get closer to them just to make it hurt more later when they start being mean to me like everyone else? It's just not worth it, I'm not worth it.

"Good, you shouldn't have even sat here in the first place." Lauren said with what was clearly a victory smirk.

"Listen here you dumb bottle blonde, she can sit where she wants." Rosalie hissed at Lauren.

I'm pretty sure Lauren had a response, but I didn't hear. It didn't take long to pack since all I had out was my book, so I just left before things got too out of hand. I guess I'll just go sit outside my next class, it can't be that bad. As long as a random teacher or security doesn't decide to walk by me and make me go back to the cafeteria, I can just sit outside my class for the rest of the lunch period.

Up until my last class, everything was fine. I didn't run into Lauren or Jessica, so I didn't have to deal with them. After what happened at lunch, I bet anything they are planning something to 'put me back in my place', or something. I also didn't run into any of the new kids. I was however, thanks to gossip, able to learn all their names and who is actually related to who. I guess it does make sense that the two blondes are actually related. Also, the fact that they are all cousins might actually explain the same eye color.

My last class of the day is by far the one I hate the most. I don't see why I have to take Math, it's not like I'm ever going to actually need it. Charlie will never let me get a job, so I won't need it for that and what good does math do me for cleaning? None; none at all. If it wasn't for the fact I need this class to graduate, I wouldn't have taken it.

As usual, I'm the first one in the class, besides the teacher of course. I chose my seat in the far back corner and pulled out my book. I can at least read a little before class actually starts.

After a couple minutes of silent reading, I heard someone sit next to me. I didn't think anything of it, since probably the only reason someone sat next to me is because there are no other seats in the class. if it wasn't for the soft clearing of a throat, I wouldn't have looked up from my book at all until the teacher started speaking.

I looked up towards the front of the class first, thinking it was the teacher starting early, but when I saw the teacher looking down at notes, I looked to the only other side where someone could be sitting. Next to me is the body builder of the Cullen's, Emmett. I instinctually pushed myself as much as I can into my desk away from him. I know what kind of pain muscles can cause. I've never seen any muscles as big as his; I don't want to find out how much he can hurt.

"Hi, I'm Emmett Cullen." Emmett said in what I think he thought was a quiet voice but was actually a booming voice.

He held his out hand as if expecting me to shake it, but I know better than that. If I can avoid it, I refuse to get close to him. No contact is good contact.

But Charlie has always taught me to be polite and I will never go against what Charlie has taught, his reminders hurt too much to do that.

"I'm Bella Swan." I said quietly, not moving to shake his hand.

He sadly withdrew his hand, but his smile was quickly put back on his face.

"Are you any good at math? I personally suck at it. I might have to eat my pride and ask my sister to help me; but if maybe you can help me, I won't have to do that." Emmett said in a hopeful voice.

A jock type person that is not good at math? What a shocker. I guess he took this class only because it's required like I did.

"No, sorry, I'm actually really bad at it myself. Sorry." I said.

I would have offered him a couple names of people that might be able to help, but I'm afraid that if those people found out that I was the one that recommended them, I might find myself as the target of even more bullying. So I stayed quiet.

"That's okay I guess." Emmett said, looking a little sad again.

But like last time, his frown only stayed on his face for a couple seconds. Now that I've talked to him for a little bit, he actually seems like the kind of person that doesn't really frown. It doesn't look right on him.

"Tell you what then, I can ask my sister to help us both during lunch; if you don't mind. This way, we can both get help and not ruin the grading curve in the class." Emmett offered.

At first I was going to decline, I don't want to spend more time with people then I have to. The longer I spend time with people the more chances of them seeing my bruises and I really don't want to get Charlie in trouble, he is my dad after all. At the same time though, if I don't pass math, I'll have even more bruises that I'll have to hide.

"Sure, I guess." I weakly agreed.

If I don't like it after the first time, then I'll just back out. That is of course, if there actually is a first time. There's still always the risk that Emmett doesn't actually mean any of this. It wouldn't be the first time I was set up like this and I doubt it would be the last.

"Perfect, I'll talk to my sister after school and we can set something up tomorrow before school starts. We're always in the parking lot before school starts, except today though because we had to find everything." Emmett said with a small chuckle that for anyone else wasn't so small.

The teacher finally decided to start class, so mine and Emmett's conversation was cut off. The whole time during class Emmett seemed to just be doodling on his paper the whole time. I tried my best to pay attention, but I just can't seem to pay any attention at all when it comes to math. By the end of class, I had a lot of notes but can't understand any of it.

Before I raced home, I have to hurry home to be able to clean everything and cook dinner before Charlie gets home, Emmett reminded me to look for them before school to set up a study time. I quickly agreed and left for home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**Warning: This is not beta'd, all mistakes are my own because I'm too lazy to check over everything and spell check only does so much.**

* * *

"_This is all your fault!" Charlie yelled while throwing a half empty beer bottle at the wall._

_I've never seen Daddy this mad before. Normally he just yells at me and sends me to my room; but not this time. This time he's throwing things and has even pushed me. I know he doesn't mean to hurt me because he is my daddy and I tried to tell him that, but that just made him madder instead of calming him down like I thought it would have._

"_I'm sorry Daddy!" I shrieked as I dodged the remote control he just threw at me._

"_Don't you dare call me that! I'm not your _daddy_; I'm just someone who is _stuck_ with you." Daddy yelled before flipping over the coffee table._

"_I didn't mean to make you mad Daddy." I said as I raced to the corner of the room where I think it might be safe._

"_I told you not to call me that!" Daddy yelled again as he made his way over to me quickly._

_He didn't have anything in his hands, so I didn't think he would do anything. I think the reason he pushed me last time was because I was trying to go to my room. But now, I'm just standing here, I didn't think Daddy was going to do anything since I'm just standing here._

_When Daddy got close to me, he grabbed my arm and pulled me away from the wall and towards the couch._

"_My name is Charlie and that's what you will call from now on. This will help remind you to do so." Dad- Charlie said._

I jolted awake while barely managing to not scream. I just hope I didn't scream while I was asleep. My whole body is shaking in fear and is drenched in sweat from the nightmare I just had. I shakily swipe the matted down hair from out of my face and crawl to my feet to start getting ready for the day.

I tend to have this nightmare fairly often. It was the first time Charlie ever hit me. If I had been older, I would have been able to tell from the gleam in his eye when his fist first landed on me that what just happened would be a repeat performance for a long time to come. I don't even remember what I said that first time to piss him off so much; but I know for a fact I've never said it again.

By the time I got down to the kitchen I finally realized how late it is. The only clock I have access to in this house is in the kitchen, so I had no idea it was late when I was taking my time with my shower. First period has already started; maybe if I'm lucky I'll miss it all together.

Charlie had a bad day at work yesterday, so he took his frustrations out on me. This of course with the lack of food recently, not that that's uncommon, I passed out and apparently couldn't make myself wake up on time. I just hope that when Charlie gets the message that I missed first hour, he will remember why I missed it and not get mad at me… or actually not get too mad at me.

Within ten minutes I finished getting ready and was racing down the sidewalk to get to school as soon as possible so I can be on time for second period. Racing for me though doesn't mean running; that's practically a suicide attempt for someone as clumsy as me, I means walking at a very fast pace. This way, by the time I got to school, I had only tripped three times and I was able to catch myself every time so I didn't get hurt.

It was only when I sat down in my assigned seat in second hour that I remembered that I was supposed to go see Emmett before school. I guess I can look at what happened last night as a blessing in disguise because now I don't have to meet Emmett. I won't be embarrassed in front of all his adopted siblings when he confesses that he didn't really mean what he said yesterday. I can now politely decline his offer during class and not worry about getting embarrassed any more than I have to.

All during second hour I thought about what I can say to turn down Emmett. He seems like a really persistent type and I know for a fact that with how nice he's been I'll cave in to his offers of help. It's not very common that someone my age is nice to me, so I tend to soak it in when I can, even when I know it's fake. When the bell finally rang, releasing us from second hour, I still couldn't decide on what to tell Emmett. At this rate, I won't be able to decide on anything and will have to actually go along with what he wants and just hope that for once it isn't a prank.

By the time lunch started, I still had no idea what to say. So instead of trying to think of things to say to get out of his tutoring plans with his sister, I decided to get myself mentally prepared for the humiliation that is bound to happen. I wonder if his sister even knows what he's offering. I hope he means Alice because Rosalie just looks like she is a real bitch to anyone and everyone and I really don't want to deal with that.

I quickly cleared my thoughts as I navigated the halls towards where I'll spend lunch for the rest of the year. I haven't seen Jessica or Lauren all day and I really do think they will want to get back at me for what happened yesterday. They will probably get back at me for not only being me and sitting at what they dubbed their table after I sat it; but for also what the Cullen's and Hales did while I was trying to peacefully leave. I expect that if I don't get Jessica and Lauren's retaliation today, I will definitely get it tomorrow. Hopefully it won't be too bad.

Entering the library I was pleasantly surprised to find that it was all but empty. The librarian was there going over something on her computer and not paying me any attention, but besides her, the whole library is empty. Just in case someone that I don't want to see comes in during lunch though, I sat at a table all the way in the back corner. For the rest of lunch I'll just read and try my best to ignore how hungry I am.

The next couple classes passed without any problems. I had spotted Lauren in the hall in between classes once and she gave me a death glare, but she didn't move towards me. The look she gave made me fully believe that she and Jessica are definitely planning something and I'm sure I'll find out what it is tomorrow sometime.

Just like with all my other classes, I was the first one to walk into math. I took the same seat I had before since there aren't any seat assignments and waited for class to start. I started to pull out my book so that I could read a couple pages while I waited, but before I get into my bag, Emmett walked in and announced his presence very loudly.

"Bella! I missed you this morning." Emmett said as he walked towards the desk next to mine; I guess he'll be sitting in the same seat as well.

"Um, sorry about that." I said nervously as he sat down.

I half expect him to be mad about it and do something to get back at me for basically ditching him; even though I didn't actually commit to seeing him before school. If he is anything like Charlie then I really don't want to get Emmett mad at me.

"Don't worry about it Bella; everyone's late at some point in their lives. I know if I could, I would totally be late every day, but there's no way I can get away with that." Emmett said with a small pout.

I couldn't help but give him a small smile. For some reason, even though what I've learned in my life tells me I should be afraid of him, I can't help but feel comfortable around him. It's almost like some small part of my brain is saying that Emmett would never hurt me. I don't know if I can believe that small part of my brain or not though.

"I spoke with Rosie though and she said she would totally help us in math. My um… mom of sorts, even said that she would bake us some cookies for snackage after school today if you come over." Emmett said; the last part in a bribing tone.

If it wasn't for Emmett mention free food, even though it's not really health it's still better than what I have right now, I would have focused more on how he stumbled over talking about his mom. I'm not sure why he would do that, I can definitely imagine, but I would rather not. I can't imagine his mom being mean.

It didn't take me long yesterday to figure out that Esme Cullen, whom I had met at the store, is related to the Cullen's/Hales; she's their mom. She just seemed way too sweet to be mean like Charlie. Though in public, Charlie seems nice as well, so I guess I can't really judge a book by its' cover. Something about Esme though just screams loving and caring. I just can't picture her being hateful. I think it would have to be one of those 'see it to believe it' things.

"Well, I don't know if Charlie would be okay with that." I said hesitantly.

I do want to go over, just for the free food though; not for the studying with basically strangers.

"Charlie's your dad right?" Emmett asked to which I nodded in the affirmative. "Well, I'm sure he would be okay with it since you would be coming over to get good grades." Emmett said with a smile that said he was clearly proud of his reasoning.

I should just say no and then ask Charlie if I can go over on another day. I should just tell Emmett no and that Charlie really doesn't like me to go places without his permission. I really should just tell Emmett no and not hang out with him at his house where it puts me in greater risk of getting found out. But my stomach isn't listening to my reasoning.

"Well, I guess it will be okay. As long as I'm only over there for an hour or two at the max." I said while failing to hide how nervous I am but thankfully Emmett didn't comment about it.

I can just do my homework at the Cullen's house or even tomorrow in between classes and during lunch. This way, instead of doing my homework at home, I can just clean everything really, really fast and hopefully before Charlie gets home I'll be done with cleaning and cooking dinner.

"Sweet! We'll totally get you home when you need to be, I swear. Alice is a really good time keeper, so she'll make sure we don't get too distracted and keep you too late." Emmett said excitedly, just before class started.

During class Emmett and I passed notes to cement our plans for this afternoon. He said that his jeep was full with his brothers and Alice along with what he called junk, so he told me I will ride with Rosalie in her car.

Once everything was settled as far as our afternoon plans are concerned, I found myself looking at the clock on the wall constantly. I think this is the first time I've ever wished time would slow down.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**Warning: This is not beta'd, all mistakes are my own because I'm too lazy to check over everything and spell check only does so much.**

* * *

Just before the bell rang and just as I resigned myself to my fate of going over to Emmett's house for tutoring; the teachers' phone rang. The conversation lasted only last maybe a minute, but from what little I could hear; I knew it was a message for me.

"Your dad is here to pick you up Bella; he's at the front office." The teacher told me as she put the phone down.

The bell rang barely a second later and I felt a huge relief. Now I don't have to go over to the Cullen's house and risk getting in trouble with Charlie.

"Okay." I told the teacher then put my attention on a pouting Emmett. "I guess I can't go over today." I said with fake sadness.

"Well, maybe you can come over later? You know, after you do whatever it is that your dad needs you for." Emmett suggested as I finished packing up my stuff; if I make Charlie wait too long he'll get mad.

"I don't think I'll be able to Emmett. Whenever Charlie picks me up it's usually because we have plans for the whole afternoon and evening." I said as I started to walk away with Emmett right behind me.

He only ever picks me up when he has plans to have his friends over and need to get the place cleaned and cook enough food for all of them. There has to be some sort of sports game on this evening. I just hope they don't trash the place like they did last time. It took me all night to get everything cleaned up after Charlie and his friends. I don't want to have to pull an all-nighter on a school night again.

I can't risk Charlie getting a call from the school saying that I fell asleep during class. It's happened once before and Charlie got so mad. I don't want to go through that again. After Charlie was done 'reminding me' to not fall asleep during school, I had no choice but to stay home from school or risk having people ask questions that Charlie doesn't want them to. It actually worked out for Charlie that time because then he got to play the perfect parent. From the school's point of view I stayed home the next couple days to get caught up on some lack of sleep. Staying home for the couple days in combination with the extended weekend from some random holiday allowed all my bruises on my face to heal.

"Aw, I was looking forward to hanging out with you." Emmett said with a pout as we walked through the halls towards the front office.

I shot him a side-ways glance towards him in confusion.

"Hang out? I thought we were going to study?" I asked.

"Um, well yeah; that's what I meant. But of course if we happened to have fun and stuff while studying or even just finish studying early and just like watched T.V. or played video games or something; that would have been cool." Emmett said a little sheepishly.

Instead of commenting about what he said; I chose to ignore it and try to just get him to leave me alone before we get to the office. Charlie doesn't like to see me hanging around other people, so if Charlie sees me with Emmett, then I can get in trouble. Plus, Emmett saying, in a round-about way, that he wants to hang out with me is just not believable. No one wants to hang out with me.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow Emmett, I'm sure you've got to go tell your sister that our study session is off." I said.

"Oh, yeah, I guess I do. So, I'll see you tomorrow then?" Emmett asked as soon as I saw the front office; thankfully there aren't any windows that would allow Charlie to see me with Emmett.

"Well, we do have the same class; so we will." I said, not bothering to register or even really understand the look that crossed his face that briefly resembled hurt.

Fortunately, Emmett took the hint and instead of following me into the office went off in another direction. At least this is one less thing I have to worry about Charlie being mad at me for; it's not my fault Emmett keeps trying to be my friend.

I found Charlie talking with the frost desk receptionist Mrs. Cope. They seemed to be having a fun conversation and I hate to interrupt it, especially since Charlie doesn't like it when I interrupt him, but I have to. I have to let him know I'm here and let him know that he doesn't have to wait for me anymore.

"I'm here." I said as I walked up, careful not to call him Dad or Charlie.

He doesn't like me calling him Dad except when I have to in front of others, but it just feels awkward to me. I once called him Charlie in front of others and he got very mad about it once we were alone.

"Oh! That was fast." Mrs. Cope said, sounding surprised.

Her comment actually made me smile. I thought it actually took me a little longer than normal to get here because of Emmett. But with Mrs. Cope's comment, hopefully Charlie won't think that. Plus, Charlie normally gets me in the middle of class when all my stuff is unpacked for class. This time it was the end, so I was practically already packed and ready to go anyways.

Playing the perfect parent, Charlie turned his attention from Mrs. Cope to me. He gave me a smile that, to me at least, screamed fake.

"Hey Bells, I thought I would surprise and take you out early to relax." Charlie said with his smile.

From the look on Mrs. Cope's face, she clearly thought what Charlie is doing is very thoughtful. I however, wish he wouldn't do this.

"Thanks." I said with what I hoped passed as happiness.

"It was a pleasure talking to you Mrs. Cope; it's always a good feeling to know that someone is keeping an eye on my little girl here." Charlie said as he started to walk away.

"Have a good afternoon you two." Mrs. Cope said after us, to which I replied with a meek 'you also'.

Once the doors closed behind us, Charlie's pace picked up; apparently he wants to get home quickly. The front office is right next to the student parking lot. But since Charlie parked up front, I didn't have to walk by all the students with Charlie to get to his police cruiser. What I wasn't expecting, is the Cullen's parked right up front (with really nice looking cars I might add), right in view of me and Charlie. I honestly expected Emmett to wave to me or something; he just seems like that kind of person. Instead though, they all just stared at us. The one with messy bed head, I had learned his name is Edward, glared at Charlie, while the others looked at me with expressions I can't read.

Once we got to the cruiser, I put my backpack on the floor of the passenger seat and quickly buckled myself in; I don't want to make Charlie wait for me. As soon as Charlie closed his door, he pulled away from the curb and headed home. Charlie didn't bother putting his seat belt on; he feels that since he's the Police Chief that only drives his cruiser, he doesn't have to worry about getting pulled over, getting a ticket or even getting in an accident.

"I'm having some guys from work over to watch a game. I expect the house to be perfect and pizza and drinks to be ready. I already got the beer." Charlie said.

I thought that's what would be happening. So Charlie will just drop me off at home to start cleaning then he'll go back to work to finish off his day probably doing some paperwork. After I clean, or maybe once I get the majority/downstairs done, I'll go to the store and get the drinks and some chips and stuff. Then when I get home I'll clean some more, order some pizza for the guys. I'll set all the chips out, while eating some of course because I'm starving, and put all the drinks on ice. Once that's done, I'll lock myself in my room for the rest of the night.

The rest of the ride was silent until we reached our house. With a mumbled 'here', Charlie tossed me some cash for the food. I grabbed the cash, my backpack and left the car quickly to go start cleaning. I'll just have to do what homework I have tomorrow before school, during lunch and any free time I manage to find.

Once I finished the downstairs and the bathroom (we only have one upstairs), it was time for me to go the grocery store to keep on schedule for later this evening when everyone came over. This time for the trip, I emptied my backpack so that I can take it with me. It's easier to carry the drinks and food home if I can put the heavier stuff in my backpack; it also actually lets me be able to carry it all home.

Sine I'm on a time limit, I wasted no time in walking quickly to the store and walking inside it. Since this is a small town, the cashier knows that I sometimes bring my backpack with me to take home groceries, with the explanation that I like the walk of course, so I just put my backpack next them and started my shopping.

It wasn't until I was I blindly walking down the chip isle, looking for Charlie's favorite chips when I was pulled out of my world by bumping into someone hard and cold and falling on my butt. The basket I was carrying that held the soda and other things I'm getting fell a lot more gracefully to the floor next to me. I couldn't help but send a little glare at it since not a single thing fell out of it.

"I'm sorry dear, I didn't see you there." A familiar voice said.

Looking up from the basket, I found myself looking into a pair of golden eyes. I seem to be developing a habit of literally running into her.

"I'm sorry; I wasn't paying attention where I was going… again. Mrs. Cullen right?" I asked as I started to stand.

"It's just Esme dear and it's alright. You're not hurt right?" Esme asked as she actually started to help me.

I'm so not used to getting help when I fall that I almost lost my balance again. I'm used to people just laughing if I fall or just moving around me. I don't ever remember anyone helping me up, it's kind of nice.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I didn't hurt you did I?" I asked; I was the one that ran into her after all… even though I'm the one that ended up on the floor.

"I'm fine, thank you for asking." Esme said once I was standing.

When she didn't take her hand away from my arm after helping me, I awkwardly moved backwards a little to get out of her grip. I thought I saw a brief flare of hurt cross her face, but I have to be wrong. First I think I upset Emmett and now Esme? I really hope I'm just seeing things, because I'm really not doing anything to hurt them; not anything that I would think would hurt them at least.

"Were you looking for something; maybe I can help you?" Esme asked me before I could try and escape what I feel is an awkward situation with a stranger.

Luckily before things get any more awkward, I found the chips I was looking for just out of the corner of my eye. I grabbed them, picked up my insanely heavy basket and gave Esme a polite smile.

"I'm good, this was the last thing I was looking for, thanks though." I said, thankful that I now have an escape route.

"Well that's good. Let's go get checked out then, I happen to be done shopping as well." Esme said with a smile, making mine turn to a slight frown.

Just behind Esme I see she has a grocery cart with just a couple items in it. Can she really be done shopping? If so, why would she get a car to hold all of three things?

"Um, sure." I said hesitantly; I guess I'm not getting away from her just yet.

I turned and started to make my way to the front to check out and Esme followed right behind me.

"Having a party?" Esme asked.

"I guess." I answered after a little moment of hesitation of thinking of what to say.

I don't want to lie to her, but I don't want Charlie to look bad either. So, giving an answer that doesn't really answer her question seems like the best option. Thinking of the right answer also made sure that we got to the cashier, so our conversation ended.

Once I paid and the cashier started on Esme's purchases, I started packing my backpack. I'll have to walk quickly because of this little delay. I have everything timed to the minute and me running into to Esme was not planned for.

"Are you walking home with all that?" Esme asked as I started walking out.

A quick glance told me that Esme is leaving also; her check out ended just as I finished packing. Can't I get a break? All I want is to be left alone and get home to get everything ready so that Charlie won't get mad at me. That's not asking much.

"Yeah, I can't drive." I said, not slowing down at all or even looking at her. I don't want to seem rude, but I am in a hurry.

"Let me give you a ride then dear, I would hate to see you carry all those things home when I'm perfectly capable of giving you a ride." Esme said.

I opened my mouth to decline, like I should. But with the time restraint I have right now, getting a ride home would actually put me back on schedule. It's almost as if this was planned out because it works so well.

If I accept and Charlie finds out, then he'll be mad; he'll be really mad. But, he'll also be mad if I'm late with getting everything ready for his party and he gets embarrassed in front of his friends.

"If you really don't mind, I would like that." I said, finally deciding on what I hope will be the lesser of two evils.

It's not guaranteed that Charlie will find out Esme gave me a ride, it's just a risk. It is guaranteed though, if I don't have everything ready for the party. I just have to cross my fingers and hope for the best.

Normally I wouldn't just accept a ride from a random stranger, but something about Esme makes me trust her; even though I really don't want to. I can't see her ever doing any harm to anyone. I don't know why I think that when I've barely had an actual conversation with her, but I do.

"For you dear, I would never mind. I'm parked right here." Esme said as she started to lead me to her car. Making me jump and tense, Esme put her hand on the small of my back to help lead me to her car. I really don't like people touching me; it usually always just leads to pain, so I quickly got out of reach of her hand.

It's the same nice looking car I saw the other day. Well, I heard Dr. Cullen, her husband, is a doctor so I guess I shouldn't be surprised that they have nice vehicles. I did see her kids' cars today also when I left, they looked very nice also; so of course Esme would drive a nice car.

Esme put her bag in the backseat of the car and I put my stuff of the passenger floor. I buckled up, as is the safe thing to do and waited for Esme. Unlike Charlie, Esme buckled up before even starting the car.

The whole car ride was silent except for me giving directions to my house. When we got there, I quickly opened the door while grabbing my things and said thank you to Esme. Naturally, since I haven't tripped that much today it seems, I literally fell out of the car. Thankfully I didn't fall on my face and I was actually able to catch myself. I closed the door, after assuring Esme that I'm fine and made my way to start cleaning the house.

* * *

I got everything done in time. I was even able to steal some chips while I set up so I'm not that hungry anymore… well, at least compared to how hungry I normally am. When Charlie and his friends got here, I made sure to stay in my room. I was actually able to get most of my homework done before I started getting too tired to stay awake. The only thing left is stuff I can do during lunch, so no big deal.

Just as I started to drift off, I heard Charlie start to thump his way upstairs. I guess the game is over; it didn't last as long as I thought it would have. Charlie's bedroom is at the very beginning of the hall, so when I didn't hear his door and his footsteps get closer to me, I decided that maybe he decided to take a shower at night instead of going straight to bed.

But he never does that.

I felt fear sink into me instantly. I sat straight up in what I call my bed, though is actually just a bunch of Charlie's old blankets that he decided he didn't like anymore and gave to me. With wide eyes I kept my eyes on my door. It could be that he just has to use the bathroom; that's a very big possibility.

My door flew open so harshly that I thought it might have put a hole in the wall. It took all sorts of will power that I didn't know I had to not scream. The look on Charlie's face is one pure rage; I've seen this face before and I don't like it.

I try my best to cower into the corner where my mock bed is.

"Did you think I wouldn't find out?" Charlie yelled as he stalked towards me.

I barely noticed my head shaking 'no' because of all the fear I'm feeling; it's almost like an unconscious action. It's I know the answer that Charlie wants so I automatically give it. I know better than to answer verbally. I pull my legs up to my chest and hug them to me; almost as if, if I make myself smaller; what's about to happen won't hurt as much.

"What have I told you about talking with strangers? Not only did you talk to one, but you also let them give you a ride? What if they saw something? Do you want to leave me? You know you can't survive out there on your own; you ungrateful bitch!" Charlie yelled as he got even closer to me.

My eyes went wider with realization. Charlie somehow found out about Esme giving me a ride home. I didn't even see a patrol car on the way home; at least I don't think did. How did he find out?

The last thing I remember before my mind went into auto-pilot was a giant fist swinging my way.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**Warning: This is not beta'd, all mistakes are my own because I'm too lazy to check over everything and spell check only does so much.**

* * *

I think it's weird that sometimes, when I'm in pain, time seems to go by very slowly. Those times it seems as if all my mind can focus on is the pain. Nothing besides the want for the pain to disappear and the need for relief occupies my mind; making time go by slowly.

Sometimes though, for the same reason, time goes by quickly. I haven't had the chance to figure out why that is. If I could, I would make sure that every time Charlie reminds me to follow the rules, time goes by quickly so it will seem I'm not in pain for that long.

When I woke up for Charlie's latest reminder, I found I couldn't even get up off of my bed. Everything hurt so much that I just stayed curled in a ball. It wasn't until later at night that I finally found the strength to move. I didn't dare go out of my room though. If I did that then Charlie would think I'm perfectly fine to resume taking care of my chores like normal; there's no way I could have done that.

So instead, I stayed in my room until he fell asleep. Once he was asleep I quietly snuck downstairs, fortunately not tripping once, and ate some of Charlie's left over pizza that he still had. I'm betting that he's been so drunk that he won't remember how much left-overs he actually had. So, I took three slices. I know that's a lot, but it's been a while since I've last had something to eat and I don't know when I'll get the next chance. After scarfing down my food I drank a lot of water straight from the spout; I don't want to create any mess and risk Charlie knowing I did this without his permission.

I quietly snuck back up to my room and curled back into a ball on my bed and tried my best to ignore the pain. I didn't want to fall back asleep, but I can only fight it for so long. Sleep usually results in nightmares after one of Charlie's reminders; not that I don't usually have nightmares, but these ones can sometimes cause me to scream in my sleep and Charlie doesn't like that. I tried my best to stay awake and avoid sleep, but I couldn't stall it for long.

"Bella, come down here, we need to talk!" Charlie yelled, waking me up instantly.

It feels like I didn't get that much sleep at all, but from looking out my window it's at least day time now.

As quickly as I can, I climbed out of my bed and started to make my way to Charlie. I don't want to keep him waiting. He doesn't sound mad, just impatient; I don't want to risk making him mad. I carefully walked down the stairs, trying to move quickly but at the same time restricted because of my pain and trying not to trip. I eventually found Charlie waiting for me at the kitchen table. He's already dressed for work and has a mug of what I think was coffee but seems empty now.

"Do you want more coffee?" I asked as I walked into the kitchen.

"Of course not, do you think I'm too lazy to get my own cup?" Charlie harshly asked.

"Sorry, I just wanted to help." I said.

Of course Charlie would just get it himself; he probably knows that it would be a lot faster for him to get it instead of waiting for me.

"I just wanted to see if you're up to going to school today." Charlie asked.

I know that he's asking that not out of caring how I feel but if I go to school if anyone will raise questions about me. Charlie wants to make sure he doesn't get in trouble; I want to make sure of that to. He technically is my dad after all, my only family.

"I don't think so." I answered truthfully.

"We'll have to wait until that damn bruise of your face goes away." Charlie said with slight disgust in his voice.

He doesn't like seeing me with bruises. I know it's because he just want to get in trouble; but sometimes I like to think it's because he really doesn't like what he does. I know how this conversation is going to go and I would like to believe that he really means it.

"Okay." I said, knowing that he doesn't want me to say anything else.

If I was braver I would ask for some type of pain medication, but I know he won't give me any. Plus, my injuries aren't that bad and I did technically break his rules. I knew when I broke them that I could get caught and I did; so I guess I'll just have to suck it up and suffer the consequences that I knew would happen.

"I don't like doing this to you Bella, I really don't. If you would just follow the rules I wouldn't have to remind you all the time. Sometimes it just seems like you want to leave me." Charlie said, his voice sounding almost regretful, though I know better.

"I'm sorry Charlie, I don't want to leave you." I said, hoping my words comfort him at least a little.

I'm almost eighteen. I think Charlie believes that when I do turn eighteen that I'll just leave him. A part of me wants to. A part of me wants to end all this pain that he causes. At the same time though, I have nowhere to go. I don't have any other family besides Charlie; I have no money and nowhere else to go. Charlie is all I have; without him I would be living on the streets.

"You remember that; because if you keep breaking the rules like you did, I'll have to kick you out. I don't want someone living here that always breaks the rules. If it wasn't for the cashier at the store, I wouldn't have even known you rode with someone else. I wouldn't have known that you risked breaking apart our family. Were you even going to tell me about taking the ride?" Charlie asked, his voice showing he's starting to get mad.

"I, I would have." I stuttered.

I know it's a lie, he knows it's a lie. I wouldn't have told him and guaranteed I get in trouble; I would have tried to avoid him finding out. But Charlie has ears and eyes everywhere, if he wants to know something about me, he can easily find out.

"Don't fucking lie to me! If you weren't already going to have to miss school I would remind you not to lie to me. I'm going back to the station, this place better be cleaned with dinner on the table when I get back." Charlie said as he stood and angrily left the house.

I let out a sigh of relief; I thought Charlie would remind me for sure not to lie. I think I got lucky this time. I just hope he doesn't decide to remind me not to lie after I'm healed up.

Instead of starting to clean right away, I went back to my room to hopefully get a little more sleep in. I'll wake up again at the time I'm normally out of school. I know that I can get everything done in between the time I get home from school and Charlie getting home, so there's no reason to start now and then be bored later.

* * *

After the quick nap, I woke up about half an hour before school would be let out. I went straight to the bathroom and put on some concealer on my face. I have to go to the grocery store and get things for dinner. I want to cook one of Charlie's favorites and hopefully that will avoid him from getting any angrier about me lying to him.

The walk to the grocery store took a little longer than usual because of how sore my body is. When I got to the parking lot I scanned it in hopes that I wouldn't run into Esme again, since it seems I always run into her here. Right when I started to think she wouldn't be here, I spot her car towards the side very side. I guess I'll just have to do my best to avoid her while in the store.

I know exactly what I need and where it is, so I shouldn't be too long in there. This time though, I'll have to make sure not to talk to her in front of the cashier. I'm sure he didn't mean to rat me out; Charlie's really good at gathering information and make it seem like he's not actually doing that.

I rush over to where the steaks are and look for the one Charlie really likes. I guess I got too caught up in picking a good one that Charlie will like that I didn't hear the grocery cart roll up next to me.

"I didn't think school was already out." Esme commented, making me jump in surprise.

"Oh, um, I didn't go today." I said.

I really hope she doesn't try to follow me around the grocery store again; I don't want her to follow me out of the store and get me in trouble if the cashier notices we're talking again. Charlie will really hate that.

"Oh dear, I hope you're all right." Esme said with pure sincerity.

The way she said that really caught my attention and made me look away from the steak selection and look at her. Her face was one of absolute concern and worry. If I looked closely enough I can even see some anger in her face.

"Um, yeah, I'll be alright." I said, careful not to lie.

Charlie's already mad at me for lying to him, I don't want to lie anymore and risk Charlie finding out and getting him even madder at me. I carefully didn't say that I'm not alright while saying that I actually will; which I will once I'm all healed up. There's no reason to give her any more information than that. Even though there is a part of me that wants to tell her everything and have her make everything better. Some part of my brain is telling me that she can fix it all; but she's a stranger to me. There's no way she would do that if she could.

"I hope I'm not being too nosy, but why did you miss school? An education is very important to receive and you can't get that if you don't show up to class." Esme asked in such a nice tone that even though I really don't want to answer, I will.

"I'm just really sore." I answered.

Again, I'm not lying. It's not really the whole truth, but I'm still not lying. So if Charlie hears of this, I don't think he will get mad at me for that answer.

"Well here, I happen to always carry a bottle of water and Tylenol for just in case situations. I would like for you to take some, unless of course you've already taken some." Esme said as she pulled said bottle of water and a travel size bottle of Tylenol out of her purse and handed it to me. The last part sounded as if it was a bit of an afterthought, like she already knew the answer but said it out of being polite.

"I wouldn't want to take it, I promise I'm okay." I said, blushing a little at the kindness that she's showing me.

I'm definitely not used to someone being this nice to me. I kind of like it. I can't use to it though, I know it won't last. Kindness never lasts; Charlie taught me that. Heck, even school taught me that because of all my class-mates.

"Please, I really do hate seeing you in any discomfort. I would make me feel better if you take a couple. Please." Esme said, almost in a pleading voice.

Something in her eyes made me accept. There's just something there that I makes me want to avoid hurting her, even if just her feelings.

"Okay, I guess." I said and hesitantly took the water and Tylenol she had taken out of the bottle for me.

As I drank the water to swallow the pills, how thirsty I really am became apparent. I ended up drinking the whole bottle, much to my embarrassment.

"I'm so sorry, I swear I didn't mean to. I just started drinking and when I stopped it was all gone. I'm so sorry, please don't be mad. I'll buy you another one, I swear." I rambled when I realized what I did.

I started to walk towards where I know they keep individual bottle of waters, but Esme's gentle voice stopped me before I could even completely turn around.

"Don't worry about dear. I don't mind at all. If you were thirsty then I would rather you drink it all than go thirst. It's not a problem, I promise. I'm not mad at because there's nothing to be mad about." Esme said.

I can't believe her. If it was Charlie he would be so mad and would remind me that I need to only take what was needed, not everything. He would have reminded me not to be greedy. There's no way Esme can't be mad, she just can't be okay with it.

"I'm sorry, really I am. I'm just going to go." I said, praying that she'll let me go.

I don't want to do anything else that will embarrass me and/or get me in trouble. I just hope Charlie doesn't hear about it. If he talks to Esme and finds out I drank all her water when offered just a sip, he'll be so mad.

"Okay dear, but please remember, you didn't do anything wrong and I'm not mad; I promise." Esme said, sounding very sad.

Great, now she's sad. Not only was I greedy with what she offered, but I guess I offended her. I'm really not being good today. I really hope Charlie doesn't hear about any of this.

I quickly left the meat section, thankfully I was able to grab the right steak before I bolted and quickly grabbed everything else I needed for dinner. When I paid for my items, it was only me in line, so at least the cashier won't have anything to gab to Charlie about.

When I got back home I started on both dinner and cleaning. I alternated tasks when I wasn't absolutely needed in the kitchen to watch over something. I finished cleaning before I finished cooking. I finished getting dinner on the table five minutes before Charlie walked through the door. He tossed some papers on the counter near me and grunted something about it being school work.

Charlie's really good about that. Whenever I miss school he makes sure to pick up anything I need from class so that the teachers don't get mad about me missing work or falling behind. Charlie can be a good dad when he wants to be.

I stayed in my room while he ate dinner and did what I could with my homework. I was able to finish all of it but math. I guess I'll just have to ask the teacher for help during math when I get back. When I heard Charlie turn on the T.V., I went downstairs to clean up the dinner mess. Charlie must not have been that hungry because there was a lot more left overs than I thought there would have been. I ate them all while I cleaned. Once everything was cleaned and I made sure Charlie had a beer, I went back to my room to go to sleep.

Maybe tomorrow I can go back to school.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**Warning: This is not beta'd, all mistakes are my own because I'm too lazy to check over everything and spell check only does so much.**

* * *

The following morning I felt a lot better. My body doesn't feel as sore as it did yesterday and with all my clothes on you couldn't see any bruises. Once Charlie saw, when I served his breakfast, he mumbled out that I should go back to school today. This is the first good news I've had in a while. I've been pretty bored at home. School life isn't so good, but at least it's something to do.

Even more to my surprise, Charlie offered to give me a ride. One look outside and I found out why Charlie decided to be so nice. It seems good ol' Forks' weather is holding true. It's practically raining cats and dogs out there. As the seconds pass by it only seems like the weather is getting worse. If I walk to school, even with an umbrella, I'll get drenched in this weather. If I show up to school drenched when everyone knows Charlie could have driven me, it would make him look bad. So of course he would offer to drive me. His reasoning is bad, but I'm still happy that I don't have to walk in that weather.

Once Charlie had his breakfast in front of him, I went back to my room to get ready for school. I had it timed perfectly so that when I was finished getting ready, Charlie was done eating. So I went back to the kitchen to clean up while he got ready for work. Again, like clockwork, when I was finished cleaning Charlie was ready to leave. I grabbed my backpack and we both headed out the door.

The school really isn't that far from our house. Ten minutes, fifteen if we hit all the lights, and we are normally already there. Nothing really happens on our drives to school. Charlie and I never talk. He doesn't like to waste his time with me when he could rather be thinking of something important. I kind of agree with him, I would rather not talk with him either. Whenever we do manage to talk, I always end up making Charlie mad and that never turns out well for me. So not talking is definitely a good thing.

I passed the time by looking out the bleary window. With all the rain pouring down the window I couldn't really make-out what was outside. I could make out blobs of cars and buildings and the occasional poor person that was walking in this weather; but for the most part it was all blurred together.

I only broke out of my musings of the distorted pictures when I felt Charlie slam on his breaks. This happens on occasion when he thinks he can beat a yellow light then at the last second decides that he's not going to be able to so he slams on his breaks. This time though, it was different.

I looked to the front of us to confirm the yellow light, but instead only saw red. Thinking Charlie just wasn't paying attention, I didn't really think anything of it. At least I didn't until I saw how close we were to the intersection. Charlie must have been way lost in his thoughts because we were already almost in the intersection and I can feel the car starting to lose traction.

I turned to Charlie to see if he was worried at all, I would think he wouldn't be since he is the Chief of Police so he should be a good driver, but his face scared me. Total and utter fear was etched all over his face. I saw his eyes dart out his window and it was this time that I realized how slow time seemed to be going. Everything happened in slow motion but for life of me I couldn't make myself do anything but sit and wait.

Out of Charlie's window I saw a large SUV speeding right towards us. I doubt they were speeding, but neither our car nor their car, were slowing down, so to me they seemed to be speeding. I could only stare wide-eyed as I watched the SUV slam into Charlie's side of the cruiser. Doing the only thing I could think of to try and save myself as much pain as possible, I turned my head away from the soon to be shattering glass and did my best to brace myself for impact.

As I turned my head I caught a glimpse of a bright red convertible that I instantly knew to be Rosalie's. As I felt the car start to crush from the impact of the SUV I could have sworn I saw a flash of long blonde hair, but a flash is all I could see. The fear of my impending death or severe harm became too much for me and I couldn't stay conscious anymore.

* * *

Normally when I wake up, my eyes are instantly open. This time though, my eyes stayed glued shut, almost like they were afraid to open. I can feel a numbness encompassing my body. I'm sure if the numbness wasn't there, I would be in a lot of pain.

To my side I can hear machines beeping that clued me in that I am clearly in a hospital. But how did I get here? Charlie would never allow me to come here. Coming here would put him in too much risk to get in trouble; there's no way we would risk that. I don't want my dad to get in trouble. If he gets in trouble, I would have nowhere to live; I would be on the streets with no food.

As my thoughts increased in anxiety I could hear a beeping slightly increase as well. It took all my will power to calm down, but after a minute or two, I finally managed.

As my heart finally calmed down, I felt a cold hand cup my cheek while another cold hand took hold of my hand.

"She's awake." A voice said that I somehow instantly recognized as Rosalie's.

"I know." Answered another voice that I know belongs' Esme's.

How did they know I am awake? Why are they here? Why am I here? Why do I feel like my life is about to get torn apart?

* * *

A/N: I'm really sorry for the shortness of this chapter. The next chapter is really where the story starts. I won't give anything away, but I am excited to write it. I have to warn you guys though, updates will really slow down. I just finished writing the rough draft of my book and am now going over the edits; so I'm putting all my focus into that because I really want to get it published as soon as I can. I know it can take a while for publication, but I can at least start getting it sent to publications for an attempt to get it published. So yeah, sorry in advance for slow updates, but I'll try my best to not be too slow.

Second thing though, I have a poll up on my page. I just want to try and branch out from Twilight Fanfic, but I'm not sure where to branch out to, so that's what the poll is for. Can you guys please take it? Thanx.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**Warning: This is not beta'd, all mistakes are my own because I'm too lazy to check over everything and spell check only does so much.**

* * *

I kept my eyes closed as I waited for the pain to take over. I don't remember what happened, but I do know that I'm in a hospital. The only way Charlie would ever let me go to the hospital is if he went too far and I would die without their help. I don't think Charlie's ever gone too far though, he's always been so careful so that I won't be taken away from him.

I know Esme and Rosalie are here; their voices are easily recognizable. One of them is holding my hand and the other still has their hand on my cheek. They haven't said anything beyond saying they know I'm awake. They also haven't seemed to move a muscle since I woke up. I don't understand why they are here or even how they would know I would be here. If anything Charlie should be the only here pretending to be the caring father that the town knows him as.

The pain still doesn't seem to want to overcome the numbness that's settled in my body. It's not that I'm not grateful for that, I just don't get it. I don't feel any casts on me and I don't feel anything that would give me any hints as to why I'm here. The only thing I know that I'm hooked up to right now is the heart monitor and that's only because I can hear it. I don't even have one of the oxygen nose things that I know helps people breath.

Deciding that at the moment I want answers more than feeling awkward with Esme and Rosalie randomly being at my side in the hospital, I slowly opened my eyes. I've read that when you unexpectedly wake up in a hospital that when you first open your eyes, the bright lights hurt them. Something about sensitivity or something that I really don't care about right now, so that's what I was expecting. As my eyes opened to see a boring looking ceiling though, my eyes weren't bothered at all by the light.

The hand on my cheek left and my head, almost like a knee jerk reaction, turned in the direction the hand was disappearing to. The hand was retracted only to be placed back on top of my head to soothingly comb through my hair. Esme stared down at me with tear filled eyes. She looks as if at any moment she would have tears flowing down her face, but not a single tear fell.

"Good morning dear." Esme said with a small, sad smile.

Before I could think of a response, I felt someone start to rub gentle circles on the back of my hand opposite the side Esme is on. It seems almost like whoever is there is trying to get my attention away from Esme and on to them. It worked.

I turned head to the other side and saw Rosalie sitting next to me with my hand held gently in hers. Her other hand was placed closely to face, like she wanted to copy Esme's actions, but something was holding her back from doing so. Just like Esme, Rosalie looked like she was about to burst out crying, but not a single tear was being released.

Were they trying to not cry for me? Were they trying to do the whole, let's be strong for Bella since she's in the hospital and doesn't need anyone to break down on her thing? I don't see why they would break down or why they would even try not to break down. We barely know each other, nothing more than school mates and in Esme's case, well, nothing more than an acquaintance. I'm assuming Esme is Rosalie's mom, but even with that connection, it still wouldn't warrant her being here right now.

"I'm so sorry Bella." Rosalie said. I think this is the first time I've ever heard her speak with some sort of softness in her voice. Normally she's the epitome of the Ice Queen that everyone at school has come to know her as.

I wanted to ask her why she's sorry, but I quickly stopped the words from coming out of my mouth. I already know why she's sorry. That's the automatic thing to say when someone is in the hospital or even just sick. The person has nothing to actually feel sorry for and they may not even be sorry, but it's the polite thing to say so they say it. That has to be what Rosalie means.

"What happened?" Was instead what I asked.

My voice wasn't scratchy or practically non-existent like I've also read in books. I didn't need anything to drink because my throat was so dry it felt like it was in the middle of a drought. My throat in fact felt just fine. It feels like it normally does when I wake up on any other morning. Nothing out of the normal.

"Go get Carlisle dear and tell him Bella's awake please." Esme said without taking her eyes off me and gaining my attention from Rosalie.

"You go get Carlisle and I'll stay here to explain to Bella." Rosalie said; the bitchyness back in her voice. I turned to look at her and saw that even though her voice was hard and cold, her eyes held a softness that was only directed at me.

I could have sworn I heard a small growl come from Esme's direction and it momentarily scared until I was able to remember that humans don't growl and I had to be hearing things. Maybe it was actually just my stomach letting me know I'm hungry? I saw Rosalie's eyes quickly stare at Esme and then back to me. She had a scowl on her face and clearly she was upset, but for some reason I just know that she isn't mad at me.

"Fine. I'll be back." Rosalie said before she bent down and gently kissed my forehead.

I couldn't stop my face scrunching in confusion if I wanted to. Why did she do that? Isn't that something you do to someone that you're actually close to? That's a sign of affection I thought, Rosalie shouldn't have done that. I don't get it.

Before I could think about it further, Esme cleared her throat and started to answer my question.

"You were in an accident dear." Esme said gently when she had my attention back on her.

I barely heard the door close behind Rosalie when Esme told me that. I don't remember any accident. I remember Charlie getting mad at me and having to stay home for a couple days to heal up, but that wasn't hospital worthy. There wouldn't have been any way for Esme or Rosalie to know about that anyways. I'm always careful enough to not get caught.

But, if I'm in a hospital and I doubt Esme is lying to me; that means I did get in an accident somehow. With how clumsy I am, I really shouldn't be that surprised. If I did though, which clearly I did considering where I am right now, that means someone found me and took me to the hospital. That also means that someone would have called Charlie and told him what happened. I'm in the hospital, in a hospital gown and Charlie isn't here.

Oh God.

That means he's in trouble. Someone must have seen my lingering bruises and blamed Charlie. I know Charlie did them and I know he really shouldn't have, but at the same time I deserved them. If I had behaved like he's taught me to, he wouldn't have to teach me his lessons; lessons that he's taught me basically my whole life. I should have known better.

Now Charlie is in trouble someplace and it's all my fault. I'm eighteen now, I won't have anywhere to go. I doubt I would be allowed to go back to Charlie's place. I can't afford it, I don't have any money.

As my panic increased about my situation, so did my heartbeat, which was being broadcasted to anyone in the room; to Esme. Esme gently cupped my face in my hands and turned my head to face her. I didn't even realize I had turned away from her. Her thumbs gently swiped away tears that had unknowingly started to fall down my face.

"Calm down dear, you're fine. Nothing bad will happen to you, I promise." Esme said in a soothing voice that actually seemed to help calm me down a little.

"Where's Ch-my dad?" I asked as I calmed down.

Before Esme could answer, the door opened and allowed Rosalie followed by a similar looking blonde doctor. The doctor screamed patience and a caring nature. Normally I don't like doctors because of what they could do to Charlie if they suspected anything, but I couldn't help but like this man.

"It's good to see you're awake Bella; how are you feeling?" The man said as he went straight to my charts at the foot of my bed and Rosalie sat back down in her chair next to me while giving Esme a little glare before taking my hand and smiling gently down at me.

"I'm fine. Can I go home with my dad now?" I asked, wanting to get away from here as quickly as possible.

If Charlie isn't here, I know he's mad about me getting placed in here. I bet he's thinking of ways to get me to remember to not go to the hospital in the future. I bet I'll have to miss a lot more of school when Charlie is done; but that's what I get for breaking one of his biggest rules.

"Well, I just want to make sure that you're as well as possible before releasing you." The man said.

"I'm eighteen, can't I just leave?" I asked quickly when I realized that he's holding something back from me.

I saw his smile falter briefly before he placed the chart back down. He looked at the women on either side of me, almost like he was asking their permission or something before looking back at me.

"First off, allow me to introduce myself. I'm Carlisle Cullen and I was the doctor that attended to your father when he was brought in and by request, I attended to you as well." Carlisle said gently with a small, calming smile.

It took me a moment to think through what he just said. I gathered right away that someone had to request that he treat me and I bet anything it was probably Esme and Rosalie to make that request. That doesn't really bother me; if they made the request then I'm sure it was for the best. I really don't care which doctor treated me, it doesn't change the outcome of Charlie getting in trouble at all. What took a little longer for me to realize though was that Carlisle said that he _was_ the doctor that treated Charlie, past tense.

"Who's treating him now?" I asked as I tried to sit up. I didn't even know he was hurt, I don't know what happened but he's the only one I have that gives me any sort of food and shelter, I can't lose that.

I don't know why I tried to sit up. Lying down in this meager hospital bed is actually the most comfortable I've even felt. If I had to be honest, I would have to say that if I could I wouldn't want to leave this bed and just lay here forever. This beats what I'm used to sleeping on by a long shot.

"How much do you remember about the accident?" Carlisle gently asked.

"I don't." I answered, silently begging me that he would just hurry up and tell me where Charlie is.

"Charlie was driving you to I believe school. It was storming very badly yesterday and I suppose neither driver were paying attention." Carlisle said. I swear he's dragging this out on purpose. I'm doing my best to stay calm and not think of anything too bad happening to Charlie, but Carlisle is making that very hard to do. "Charlie ran a red light and another driver slammed into your vehicle, the other driver couldn't have stopped in time." Carlisle said.

As I said this I could see flashes of what happened. I remember Charlie driving me to school and me being happy that he cared enough to do so. I don't remember the other vehicle, but I remember something slamming into us. For some reason though, I remember seeing a flash of blonde hair. Maybe the other driver was blonde?

"Where's Charlie?" I asked, my eyes slowing filling with tears as I started to think the worst.

"I'm very sorry Bella, but he wasn't wearing his seatbelt; he didn't stand a chance." Carlisle said in a gentle voice that for once did nothing to calm me down as he destroyed my world.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**Warning: This is not beta'd, all mistakes are my own because I'm too lazy to check over everything and spell check only does so much.**

A/N: Okay, so a lot of you kids are a bit annoyed about how Bella reacted to losing Charlie. Now, I could be horribly wrong because I have never personally been in the situation, I've only watched from the sidelines, but some abusers, parental unit wise, can have the kid grow very attached to them. I've seen it where the kid knew it wasn't right and even saw how other parents treated their kids, but that's all they know so that's all they think they will have and in some cases think they deserve. In Bella's case, not only is she dealing with that but also she has a mindset that she's not going to be able to survive without Charlie. So to Bella, she's relieved she doesn't have the abuse anymore, but she also lost her dad, her only family member and the one person that provided her food, clothing, shelter etc. I hope that clears some things up for you guys.

If at all I get anything wrong with how Bella would most likely act/react, please let me know. Again, I've never personally been in the situation so I don't know, but I do want to try and be accurate.

* * *

It took a while, a couple hours actually, for me to calm down. Normally I don't let things get to me too that much. I could never _afford _to let things get to me that much. So many things went through my head about what I have to do now that I'm alone. I've heard Charlie complain enough times to know that there's no way I can pay for the house and its' bills. I wouldn't even know how to pay them if I could. The only thing I could do for that house is to buy food. Even with that though, I don't really know what food to buy; I usually get things Charlie likes and eat his left overs whether I liked it or not.

Carlisle had left shortly after he told me. I had vaguely heard him say that he'll be back later to check on me. I had expected Rosalie and Esme to follow him out, but they stayed in their seats. They both said things like 'It's going to be okay' and 'We'll help you get through this' and other things like that, but I can't really believe what they say. I've since decided that the only reason they are here is because probably this is something they do when someone young loses a family member. I mean, why else would they be here?

I'm sure how, but at some point while I cried, Esme had ended up sitting on the side of my bed and I ended up in her arms. I didn't think she could fit, but Rosalie had managed to sit on my other side and was rubbing my back soothingly while Esme just held me closer to her. For some reason, having these two around me made me calmer. I don't get why since I don't really know them, but being practically in both of their arms just feels right.

When I realized what I was thinking and where the three of us were, I finally started to gather my senses to act normal. I pulled away from Esme, which she seemed to reluctantly take away her arms from me. Rosalie left her hand on my back as I turned around so that I was now sitting in between them.

"How are you feeling dear?" Esme asked in a soothing tone.

I feel like crap. My father just died, what does she think? I basically just lost everything in my life and what I haven't lost yet, material position wise, I'll lose soon because I can't do anything to keep them. I can't tell her this of course because not only is it rude, but as I know all too well, other's don't really care when they ask that question. People only ask that to not be rude. So that's the answer I'll give, I'll say what everyone always says to not be rude; that's all they really care about anyways.

"I'll fine." I answered, trying my best to not sound as defeated as I feel.

"Are you sure? We're here for you if you want to talk." Rosalie said in a gentle voice that for some reason just doesn't seem like her; but her talking to me that way seems… right.

"Thank you." I said as an automatic polite response. I heard both of them sigh at my answer, but before either of them could say anything, Carlisle walked in.

"Well, you seem to be doing at least a little better." Carlisle said, his never wavering caring smile still in place.

"I'll feeling a lot better, thank you." I lied. I now he's a doctor and he's meant to help people get better, but health wise, I'm fine. At least, I think I'm fine. I'm not hooked up to anything, so that's got to be a good thing right?

"That's good to hear Bella." Carlisle said as he once again looked at the chart at the foot of my bed. I really don't think he needs to do that, but is out of habit. "So, I have some things to go over with you if you feel up to it." Carlisle said as he put back down the chart.

I gave a nervous glance to Esme and Rosalie before answering him. Shouldn't these two have already left once I calmed down and clearly don't need them anymore? Whatever Carlisle has to say is obviously private information that I really don't want strangers to know.

Seemingly reading my mind, Esme responded to my nervous look.

"We'll go outside and give you two some privacy." Esme said while giving Rosalie a quick sharp look.

"We'll go get lunch I suppose and bring you back something." Rosalie said in an annoyed tone like she really didn't want to leave.

"We should be done talking by then." Carlisle said with his smile, making Rosalie role her eyes at him which caused me to give a small smile at Rosalie's clear annoyance.

Esme and Rosalie stood up from the bed and both seemed to lean in slightly towards but before they got too close, they instead just turned and left saying they would be back shortly. I couldn't help but give Carlisle a confused look, silently asking what that was about, but he only shrugged and gave a slight chuckle.

"Well Bella," Carlisle said, jumping right into the conversation. "Health wise, you are perfectly fine. You only had a little bump on your head, not even concussion worthy. You were very lucky. The other driver ended up with a couple broken bones and several cuts from all the glass; but you managed to get away unscathed." Carlisle said.

I don't feel very lucky. I may have lived, but what did I get to live for? I'm going to lose everything. Why couldn't it have been the other driver to have died and Charlie lived? No, I'm not lucky at all.

At my silence, Carlisle continued.

"Unfortunately in the crash, Charlie's body was… very damaged. His will was found yesterday afternoon and we found his wishes were to be cremated; so his wishes in combination with the state of his body, that's where he is now. I hope you don't mind?" Carlisle asked to which I simply shrugged.

I know Charlie has a will and I know that in that will his money will go to paying off what debts he had. I also know, because he told me this all the time, that he made sure to keep his debt high and life insurance low so that when he did die I wouldn't be left with anything. He always told me that I didn't deserve to keep anything of his that he earned and I did nothing for. I can see his logic in that; I didn't work for any of it and I knew I never would, so why would I have any claim his things?

With a sigh with my continued silence, Carlisle once again continued talking. What did he expect me to say? I know he doesn't care; he's only doing his job right now.

"As far as the funeral and legal matters are concerned, Esme and Rosalie have both volunteered to help you if you want." Carlisle said.

That's actually really nice of them. I have no idea what I need to do. I've never gone through this before. My mom had died literally while I was born, so I don't know what Charlie did to prepare for her funeral. I don't know what the process is. I guess I owe it to Charlie to at least have someone help prepare a funeral or something for him. I won't go to his funeral, I know he wouldn't want me there and I just don't want to be there. But he did raise me and kept me alive all these years when he didn't have to or want to. The least I can do is give him a funeral.

"That would be great." I finally said.

"Good, they'll love to help you." Carlisle said as the two aforementioned women walked in, food and a drink in Rosalie's hands.

"We're not interrupting are we?" Esme politely asked from just inside the door way as Rosalie veered around her to give me the food and drink.

"Who cares, he interrupted first." Rosalie muttered under her breath.

"No, I was almost done. I only had to tell Bella one more thing that I'm sure she won't mind anyone else hearing." Carlisle said.

Upon hearing she wasn't interrupting, Esme walked over to the other side of the bed from Rosalie and both women sat back down in the chairs that were still placed there. As soon as Rosalie put the food and drink down I dug right in, politely of course. I don't know when I'll be able to eat this much again and I don't ever recall eating this much except when I somehow managed to get lunch money. There's no way I'm going to let any of this food go to waste because I don't know when I'll be able to eat this much again. Whatever food Charlie still has in the house will have to be stretched thin to make sure it lasts as long as possible.

"What else did you need to tell her?" Rosalie asked when it became clear that I had no intention to pause eating to ask him myself.

"Just that Bella only has to sign a couple forms at the nurses' station and then she's free to leave. The video the police received was enough evidence so that they won't need to talk with Bella." Carlisle said.

I would think that they would have to talk with me anyways, but I guess not. Maybe Carlisle talked to them to get them to leave me alone? I did technically just lose my father, so maybe they are leaving me alone out of sympathy?

"So I can go now?" I asked hopefully in between my last couple bites of food. This meal went a lot faster than I thought it would. I almost pouted down at it for disappearing so quickly.

"If you want to, you can." Carlisle said as if I might actually want to stay longer. Of course I want to go now. It may be because of how Charlie raised me, but I don't like hospital's that much, so I don't want to stay here longer than necessary.

"Then I will." I said as I started to bunch up my trash which Esme took right away.

"I'll throw that away for you dear." Esme said.

"Okay Bella, I make sure your papers are all ready for you then." Carlisle said as he left the room.

"They had to change you into a hospital gown, but I made sure to bring you some clothes. I didn't think to go to your place, so instead I brought you some of mine." Rosalie said as she pulled up a bag from next to my bed that I didn't know was there.

"It's started raining, so I'll lend you my jacket so you don't get wet. Will you need help getting dressed?" Esme asked. I don't know if it was because I'm just not good at reading people because I don't interact that much with them or what, but for some reason I thought Esme's voice held a little bit of hope when she asked if I needed help.

"I'll be fine; thank you for…" I said while blushing and looking. I trailed off because I didn't really know what to say. I didn't want to say thank you for letting me break down you, even though that is what happened.

"Anytime dear, we'll be here to help you whenever you need it." Esme said with I'm sure a smile, but I'm still looking down from my embarrassment.

"Which you've already accepted our help for Charlie's arrangements. If you want we can deal with all that tomorrow, I can pick you up and take you to our house and we discuss things there." Rosalie said.

I finally got my blush to go away and found enough courage to look back up at them so I took the clothes Rosalie offered for me with a small thank you and turned to take Esme's jacket that I'll be borrowing as well.

"Rosalie, dear, you have school tomorrow. I'm sure Bella will be allowed to miss a few days for the death of Charlie. So Bella, I'll just pick you up and we can have lunch together. I would love to cook you a nice home-made meal." Esme said with such a tone and face that I don't think I could have said no if I wanted to. I don't remember when the last time was I had a full home-made meal. Even stealing from Charlie's leftovers they were mostly take-out or food I don't like. I want to have a home-cooked meal; I think that would be amazing to have.

"I would like that, if it's a big bother." I said with a small smile.

"It would never bother me dear." Esme said as her smile grew even bigger.

"Of course it wouldn't." Rosalie grumbled as she crossed her arms over her chest and almost looked like she was pouting. As soon as I thought she was pouting though, her frown turned into a mischievous grin. "Why don't you go get dressed Bella and then I'll drive you home once you're done filling out the paper work. We can even pick up something on the way that way you won't have to cook tonight." Rosalie said with a triumphant smile; though I'm sure what she would feel triumphant about.

"That would be nice, but if you could just drive me straight home I would appreciate it." I said politely. They already bought me lunch; I can't let her buy me dinner. Or worse, I can't let her take me someplace and expect me to pay only to find out that I actually don't have any money to pay for it. That's why I haven't offered to pay them back for lunch. I have nowhere to get the money from.

"Don't worry about it Bella, I don't mind buying you dinner." Rosalie said; her eyes solely focused on me.

"Why don't you go get dressed dear and we can get you out of here." Esme said with a tight smile. Though as soon as she saw I was looking at her, I was only looking at her because she was talking, her smile became more relaxed. Was it me or Rosalie that annoyed her?

"Okay, thank you again for… everything." I said a little awkwardly before climbing off the bed, grabbing the clothes they had offered me and walked to the bathroom to change. The question of how I managed to get a private room briefly passed through my head but was quickly discarded because I'm I got it out of respect for Charlie and he was to the town.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**Warning: This is not beta'd, all mistakes are my own because I'm too lazy to check over everything and spell check only does so much.**

A/N: This story is Bella/Esme/Rosalie; that means it's a romance including all three of them. As far as exactly how the relationship will work, well, you'll see… eventually. Vampires are possessive by nature and these particular two only just met their mate, so I personally would think they would do all they can to get some alone time with Bella.

* * *

The ride back to Charlie's house was mostly silent. The only time either me or Rosalie talked was when I told Rosalie what I wanted from the drive-through, when Rosalie ordered and paid for my food and when I gave directions to Charlie's house. I felt bad that Rosalie spend money for food on me and didn't get anything herself. She told me she was going to have a big dinner at home with the rest of her family, but I still feel bad for her spending money on me.

Once we got to Charlie's house, Rosalie waited until I was inside before she drove off. She had insisted at first to walk me to the front door, but I couldn't let her do that. Its pouring rain right now and I don't want her to get sick for just walking me to the door. Plus, it's not like I don't know where the front door is, there's no real reason for Rosalie to have walked me there.

Walking in the front door, since it is evening, I expected to see Charlie waiting for me on the either side with a frown on his face. I didn't get any of my chores done today, for obvious reasons, but because I didn't get them done, I still expected Charlie to be there waiting to remind me to do them. I know he never will remind to do anything again, but I couldn't help but look around the house and make sure Charlie wasn't there. It's silly and probably just really stupid, but I couldn't help but just make sure that Charlie wasn't hiding someplace just waiting to surprise me from my lack of following his rules.

When I was finally convinced that Charlie really wasn't waiting for me in the shadows, I finally sat at the kitchen table, the first time in years, and ate my food. I almost didn't want to eat and instead to save it, but I'm already so hungry and it smelled so good that I couldn't help it. I was going to try and save at least half of it for a later day because I know I'll run out of food eventually, but once I started eating, I just couldn't stop. Charlie had never gotten me any fast food before and I never had any money to get it. I can see why so many people like the convenience of it and even the taste itself is good.

Within minutes I was done eating the food and I couldn't help but pout at the empty wrappers and empty soda cup. Since the food wasn't magically reappearing for me to eat more, I decided to do my chores. I know I don't need to do them, but I feel as if I had to. There's a reason Charlie always had me do chores; I mean, who wants to live in a dirty house? So, I cleaned the entire house, with the exception of his room. That's where most of Charlie's reminders would be, now that I don't have to go in there, I never will again if I can help it.

Because of how thoroughly I wanted to get everything cleaned, I wasn't finished until around midnight. It's never taken me this long to clean before, but I couldn't help it. I just want to make sure this place gets clean. Some small part of my mind keeps telling me that Charlie could walk in the door any minute and if he sees the place dirty, I'll get in trouble. Again, I know he won't, but that same small part of my mind keeps warning me that he will. So I practically had no choice but to clean. Once I was done though, I was extremely tired. I started on my way back to my room, but stopped after only taking a couple of steps in that direction.

I practically sleep on the floor in my room because Charlie never wanted to waste money on a bed for me since a bed really isn't necessary. Charlie isn't here though. Maybe, at least just for tonight since I'm so tired, I can sleep on the couch. I've only sat on the couch a handful of times throughout the years, but I remember it being really comfortable; at least compared to what I normally sleep on it is.

I walked back to the living room and paused in the door way. I stared at the couch for a couple minutes just weighing my options. Eventually I convinced myself that sleeping on the couch, just for tonight, would be okay because Charlie will never know. He's not coming home, so there's no way he can get mad at me.

It took another few minutes for me to actually lay down, then a few more minutes to allow myself to relax into the cushions. Once I relaxed into the cushions, I instantly fell asleep. I was right; this is a lot more comfortable than what I normally sleep on.

* * *

I woke up to gentle knocking. I practically sprang out of bed, prepared to beg Charlie to forgive me for sleeping on the couch. I had already said 'I'm sorry' by the time I realized that I was the only one in the room. I looked around the room, curious as to what had actually woken me up, when more gentle knocking sounded from the front door.

I let out a sigh of relief when I realized Charlie was still not here and that I am not in trouble. I hadn't slept well last night because I kept waking myself up in fear of Charlie coming home and catching me on his couch. I feel as if I hadn't slept at all.

I put down the blanket I had used last night back onto the back of the couch and walked towards the front door to see who would be here. Opening the front door I finally remembered what I had agreed to yesterday. Esme was waiting for me on the other side of the door with her gentle smile in place. If I hadn't known better, I would have thought I saw worry pass through Esme's eyes, but there's no way Esme would be worried about me. Charlie was the only person who cared for me; so I quickly wrote off what I saw in her eyes.

"Good afternoon dear; did I wake you up?" Esme gently asked, almost like she was afraid of the answer.

"Yeah, I'm sorry." I answered, apologizing for forgetting about Esme coming over and not being ready.

"Whatever for dear? I should be the one apologizing for waking you up. If you would like, I can come back later." Esme kindly offered.

That's really nice of her; but I can't let her do that. It's my fault that I didn't wake up before she got here. It would be rude of me to ask her to come back when she's here in the first place to help me. I just hope she won't be mad at me for forgetting and remind me not to forget again.

"I forgot about having lunch with you today, I'm so sorry. If you don't mind, I'll just go get ready real quick. I'm so sorry." I said as sincerely as I could so that Esme wouldn't get mad at me. For a moment, Esme looked sad, but her look quickly changed.

"It's alright Bella, I don't mind waiting for you." Esme said then gave me a reassuring smile.

I finally let Esme in and left her in the living room while I quickly went to the bathroom to at least freshen. I knew I should have cleaned up last night; now hopefully Esme won't think this place is filthy. That's why Charlie had me clean every day, he didn't want someone to think this place is gross and I agree with him. I never want somebody to think that about where I live.

Getting ready was easy. The hard part was finding clothes that weren't too dirty. I could only do my laundry when Charlie wasn't here and I knew he wouldn't notice a shortage on laundry soap. Charlie liked to keep a close eye on all his things so that I wouldn't steal from him. So with him keeping an eye on the soap, I was lucky to do my laundry three times a month and with how little clothes I have, three times a month really isn't that much. But with catching rain water outside and what I could take from Charlie, I made do so that at least I didn't smell.

When I got back to the living room, Esme was looking at some pictures Charlie had on a shelf over the T.V. He only had pictures of him and mom there. I had asked once why he didn't have any of me there and his only answer was that only family pictures go there. I learned quickly after that to just keep questions to myself because usually the answer Charlie gave me hurt too much to be worth it.

"Where are the pictures of you?" Esme asked when I stepped foot in the room. I didn't think I was that loud walking in; at least I didn't trip into the room, which is definitely an accomplishment.

"I lost them." I lied. Charlie had of course bought pictures from the school whenever we took them, but he never kept them. He always said they were bad and that I shouldn't even waste my time taking pictures when they always turn out bad.

"That's a shame; I would have loved to see them." Esme said as she turned to me and smiled once again. I barely noticed her eyes look over my clothes and I thought I saw her frown a little, but her smile was once again quickly back in place. "Why don't we go ahead and leave if you are ready." Esme said.

I nodded my agreement and lead Esme towards the front door.

The ride to her house was in silence. I'm used to the silence. Charlie always preferred it, so I always obliged. But with Esme, something told me that she would rather be talking and wasn't because of me. I don't know why I got that feeling, but I did. I should put more of an effort to be nicer to Esme, she's taking time out of her day to help me with Charlie's arrangements and she hardly knows either me or him.

In what seemed like no time, Esme pulled up to a large two story house. The most striking feature of the house was the giant glass wall on one side of it. This place seems to almost be hidden in the forest and I'm sure if I drive here on my own, I would probably never find the turn off.

"This is really nice home." I told Esme as we both got out of her car.

"Thank you dear. I designed it a few years ago, but not many people get to see it, so it's nice to hear compliments from someone new." Esme said with a smile.

I felt my eyes widen slightly in surprise. I can't believe Esme designed this. She has to be a professional designer of some sort because this place is amazing. Esme lead me inside and into the living room. The inside looked just as amazing as the outside does. Just looking at the furniture and the electronics in the living room, I can tell this family has money. But from what I've seen of them, they don't seem that snobbish.

"Why don't you put something on the television and I'll go prepare us something to eat?" Esme said while gesturing to the large T.V. The T.V. is even larger than Charlie's and I thought his was pretty good.

I felt myself start to slightly panic. As embarrassing as it is to admit as a teenager, I've never really watched T.V. In fact, I've never even used a remote beyond using the power button when Charlie fell asleep to turn it off, or to turn in while he was gone just to see something. But I've never switched channels or messed with the volume or settings or anything because I was too afraid of Charlie seeing I messed with something and then he would have to remind me not to mess with his things.

I don't want Esme to think that I'm stupid because I can't work a simple remote, or that I don't even know what shows are on.

"Can I help you cook?" I asked, helping her being the first thing that came to mind. I'm good at cooking, Charlie made sure of that. Well, I'm good at what I know how to cook. Charlie's tastes in what he had wanted to eat, was very limited. Looking at Esme, before her answer, I think she's a little more excited about me helping her than I am.

"Of course you can dear. Is there something in particular you would like to eat?" Esme asked with a giant smile as she started to lead to what I'm assuming is the kitchen.

"Whatever you want is fine. I don't really care." I answered right away. It's her house, her food, it's only right that she picks what we eat. I don't know what ingredients she does or doesn't have; I don't want to pick something that we can't make. Plus, I know it's not my place to pick, I'll go with whatever she wants, it's only right.

Cooking with Esme was actually pretty fun. We didn't do anything but cook, but simply talking with her was nice. We only really talked about her and her family, but I was able to learn a lot about them. I learned that Esme and her brother Carlisle took in Rosalie, Emmett, Edward, Alice and Jasper. Esme didn't go into details, but from what I understood, the five lost their families somehow and Carlisle was able to take them and Esme helped. I also learned that Esme is only a few years older than Rosalie, Rosalie being the oldest. She wouldn't tell me how many years, but she said it was only a few and wasn't that big of a difference.

By the time lunch was done cooking, I had learned that Jasper and Alice were a couple and apparently very much in love. At first I didn't understand how two people under the same roof could be together, but I quickly remembered that they're not really related, just living together. So in reality, it really isn't weird. I also learned that Rosalie and Emmett are apparently very close, best friends according to Esme. They had apparently bonded over cars. Edward though, Esme didn't say much about him. She only said that he was a bit of a recluse and liked to work on his music, but he was very much there for his family when it mattered.

Esme served large portions for lunch; something about having a big lunch is always a good thing. I had thought having a big breakfast was the best, but I guess it doesn't really matter. I didn't feel as guilty eating a lot this time as I did with the fast food Rosalie got me because we had made the food to be eaten and that's exactly what I'm doing; no use in wasting. I had a huge grin on my face the entire time I ate because this is the second time in a row that I'm having a real meal, not just scraps that I found on Charlie's plate. I'm embarrassed to admit it, but I was so focused on eating that I hardly paid any attention to Esme. It wasn't until she was practically out of the dining room that I realized I had basically ignored her the whole time we ate. I quickly followed after her to apologize, but she waved it off saying she didn't mind since she was eating as well.

"Now, if you're up to it, we can start on Charlie's arrangements." Esme said in a gentle voice.

I really have no idea what needs to be done or what decisions I'll have to make. If I could, I would just not do anything. But, the town loves him and I know they're expecting a funeral for him, so I'll do as is expected of me. I just hope it will be what Charlie would have wanted.

"Sure." I answered in a non-caring voice.

Esme smiled again, I'm really starting to like seeing that smile as it seems to put me at ease somehow, she put her hand on the small of my back and led me back to the living room where she started to tell me what we need to do.

* * *

I'm thinking of starting another story, not anytime soon because I would have to think out the whole story first, about The three Volturi rulers being mated to Bella. I really like reading those stories; but my story though would have the three kings as females instead. I'm not sure about it though, so I'm going to put a poll up on my profile. Let me know if you guys think I should or not please by taking the poll; if you don't mind.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**Warning: This is not beta'd, all mistakes are my own because I'm too lazy to check over everything and spell check only does so much.**

* * *

I feel like such a horrible daughter. I just want Charlie's funeral to be something that he would have wanted, but the more questions Esme asked me, the more confused I got. The first thing she had asked me was what I wanted to put into Charlie's obituary, since no one has done it yet and apparently since I'm his daughter it would be my responsibility, but I don't know what to put it in. Half an hour after Esme asking me, she eventually had the whole thing written herself.

After that was done, Esme started asking about other things that I have no clue about. She started asking me about what type of services I wanted for Charlie and where I wanted them. With each question Esme asked me I started to feel worse and worse about myself. What kind of daughter am I that I don't know what Charlie would want? Esme must have picked up on my eventual panic attack because eventually she said that she would make some arrangements, show them to me and if I liked them we can use what she came up with.

I felt so relieved at not having to make any decisions about Charlie's funeral that I practically lunged at her to give her a hug. Esme seemed shocked that I was hugging her, but she quickly returned the hug none the less.

"I think this is the first hug I've ever given." I mumbled, not realizing at first that I had said it out loud, into Esme's shoulder.

"What do you mean dear? Surely you've hugged someone or someone has hugged you." Esme said as she pulled back slightly to look at me but didn't remove her arms from around. I'm actually glad she kept her arms in place, I kind of like them there.

I'm sure what I should or shouldn't tell her. Charlie always made it clear not to talk to anyone about our private lives; but he's not here anymore. Do I still have to follow his rules or not? A part of me wants to answer Esme; I practically want to tell her anything she wants to hear. But, a bigger part of me is afraid to go against Charlie, no matter if he's here still or not. I just can't go against him.

"So, um, what time is Rosalie and the others getting here?" I said as I slowly took myself out of Esme's arms. I didn't want remove myself from her, but I couldn't help it. I can't let myself get attached to them; she won't always be here with me.

"I would assume any minute now." Esme answered, looking slightly sad for some reason.

I shouldn't be here when her family gets home. I'm sure there's some sort of family activity that they will do together. I'm not really sure what normal families do, but I doubt I would be welcomed to join them; I'm not family. I should just leave before it gets awkward.

"I should go then." I said as I started to make my way towards the front door. Before I could leave the living room I heard the front door open and voices coming into the house. I guess I was too slow in leaving.

Even though I heard multiple people come in, only one person walked into the living room. I guess the others went to the kitchen for a snack, I hear kids do that sometimes after school, or they went to their rooms to do their homework. Rosalie walked in, put her backpack down on the couch and walked right to me.

"It's good to see you again Bella; I was hoping you would still be here when I got here." Rosalie said as she pulled me into a hug.

Nervously, I wrapped my arms around her. This is the second hug that I've gotten and all within the same family. Maybe hugging is something people do on a normal basis in families? I see people at school hug all the time so I know friends hug a lot well, at least female friends hug a lot, not so much the guys. Why would families hug a lot though? Don't they see each other often enough to not need to hug? I'll have to admit though, I do like hugging Esme and Rosalie; I can see myself hugging them more often.

"I was actually just about to leave." I admitted when we finally pulled apart; Rosalie seemed a little hesitant on doing so.

"There's no need to leave dear, you're more than welcome to stay and even have dinner with us." Esme kindly offered, but there's no way I can intrude on a family dinner, it's rude.

"Plus, I have all the work that you've missed from being gone; I wanted to see if you wanted me to help you with it." Rosalie said with a look that seemed almost hopeful.

School, I've forgotten all about it. I was told that I didn't have to worry about anything for the rest of the week, but maybe I should just go back that way I can make sure I learn what I'm supposed to. This week is almost over, so maybe I won't miss much? Rosalie did just offer to help me; maybe I should actually take her up on that so that I won't fail any of my classes.

"It would be nice of you to help me, if you don't mind of course. Maybe we should wait until I have all my work for this week though, that way I don't have to keep coming over and bothering you guys; if that's okay." I said, making sure that whatever Rosalie wants is fine with me since she's the one offering her time. It wouldn't be nice of me to pick a time for her to help me when she's busy.

"We wouldn't mind having you over as often as you want Bella; you're welcome here whenever you want to come over." Esme said in such a sincere voice that I almost believe her; but I know she's just being polite. She can't actually mean it.

"Whenever you want me to help you; just let me know. You can call me, let me give you my cell number, do you have yours with you?" Rosalie asked as she held out her hand, seemingly waiting for me to hand over a cell phone.

My face flushed a little in embarrassment at not having something that seems every teen on the planet has. Charlie always said that I would never need one because all I would ever do is go to school and home with the occasional trips to the grocery store; all with his permission. So because he always knew where I was, if I wasn't at one of those three locations, that when he knew to be worried. So logically, I never had a need for a phone. That's something Jessica and Lauren love to point out and make fun of; I just hope Rosalie and Esme aren't as mean with their remarks.

"Well, I never really needed one, so I don't actually have a cell phone." I admitted. I haven't even used the house phone, why would I need or want a cell phone anyways?

"We'll have to change that dear, it's a lot more convenient to have one." Esme said. Does that mean she's going to buy me a cell phone? I hope she doesn't, she doesn't need to spend money on me, especially on something that isn't really needed.

"Plus, it's safer for women; especially for you when you walk to the grocery store. We will be definitely getting you a cell phone soon; I guarantee that." Rosalie said with such conviction that I could barely manage to object, but only just barely.

"You don't need to buy me anything; I'm sure I'll be fine without a cell phone." I said, hoping to change their minds.

"I'm afraid there's no talking us out of it; you'll find that once Rosalie sets her mind to something, she will make sure it will happen. When it concerns your safety though, well, both of us are just as stubborn and determined." Esme said with a smile that made not so mad at them buying me something I don't think I'll need.

"Well, thank you then." I said, admitting defeat. I don't want to argue with them and I won't turn away something they clearly want to give me.

"No problem." Rosalie said, answering for both of them.

I started to slowly move my way towards the front door once again, since they may have distracted me, but I should still leave them to do their own things.

"Thank you for helping me Esme and I'm sorry I couldn't help more." I told Esme as the three of us walked to the front door, I guess they're going to walk me out, that's nice of them.

"Of course Bella, I'm glad I could help. Why don't you come over tomorrow and you can see what all I have had a chance to do?" Esme said as we reached the front door.

"I'm sure whatever you do is fine, I don't need to check it." I answered. I didn't know what Charlie wanted earlier today. I don't think that will change overnight or even after what I've seen Esme has done.

"At least check it to make sure you like it, if you don't we can change it. I would hate to do something you wouldn't like." Esme said with a slight pout on her face. The pout on her face seems almost unnatural, she doesn't seem like a person to pout and I feel bad for being the person to make her pout.

"I guess I can come over again tomorrow, just for a little bit, to see what you've done." I said quickly, hoping that Esme wouldn't be sad anymore about me not checking on things tomorrow. Like I hoped the pout she had quickly disappeared and was replaced with a smile.

"In that case, why don't I pick you up after school then?" Rosalie offered. I would have declined the offer it they didn't live so far away. I also doubt I would be able to get here on foot without getting lost, especially since I've only been here once.

"That would be nice, thank you." I said, this time having no problem accepting Rosalie's offer of going out of her way to give me a ride; but only because of the circumstances.

"Then it's settled, tomorrow you'll come over and look over everything and I'll make sure to make more than usual for dinner so that you can join us; no use if arguing because I won't take no for an answer. I'll see you tomorrow dear." Esme said and before I could say anything or do anything, she leaned in and kissed my cheek before disappearing somewhere in the house.

"But I didn't say I would stay for dinner." I mumbled as my hand instantly rose to touch my cheek where Esme had kissed me. The spot is tingling; it's a strange but good feeling.

"I don't believe she asked you either, yet it seems you'll be having dinner with us. Come on, I'll drive you to your house." Rosalie said as she opened the front door for me.

"Thank you Rosalie." I said as I followed her to a very nice looking car that I assume match all the other cars hidden away in their garage that I haven't had a chance to see yet.

"Anytime." Rosalie said with a small smile that made her look even more beautiful than before. She doesn't seem like one to smile a lot, but I'm sure when does smile, a real smile not a small one like now, I bet she looks even more amazing than she already does.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**This is unbeta'd, so please excuse all the mistakes that I'm sure are in there. I'm just too lazy to even re-read it.**

* * *

Everything was perfect. I didn't have to do a thing. Esme and Rosalie had picked everything out for me and made sure the entire affair was planned properly. They wrote up with the obituary; only because I couldn't think of anything to say that I thought Charlie would have been okay with. They came up with how the entire ceremony would go. They had even agreed to host the reception at their house. I had no idea what I was doing the whole time we planned it all; all I knew was that I wanted it to be nice for Charlie. That's what he would have wanted. I agreed to everything they suggested because they suggested very nice things; all but one thing at least.

I didn't want to go his funeral. I didn't think he would have wanted me to go. He never liked me being around him when he was alive, why would he want me around when he was dead? I knew it wasn't possible but I still thought that if I did in fact go to his funeral that he would somehow know and I would get in trouble for being there. I didn't want to risk upsetting Charlie, even if he was no longer with us. I just couldn't bring myself to risk it.

The funeral was tomorrow and I was at the Cullen's going over last minute details. Esme and Rosalie really had everything planned already. I think the reason they invited me over was to just try and get me to agree to go to the funeral the following day. We had already spent about a half hour 'finalizing' what's already been finalized before they led me out of the den where we were working and into the living room.

"The services start at eight tomorrow. I will be there at least an hour before to make sure everything is set up before people start showing up." Esme said in her normal gentle, caring voice as the three of us sat down on the couch.

"I could get us there just before it started, that way you won't have to talk anyone." Rosalie offered; trying to resolve something that she believes may be stopping me from going.

Rosalie seems to think the main reason I didn't want to go is because I will have to talk with a lot of people I didn't know. She thinks I am really shy and while that is true, that's not the main reason I didn't want to go. I didn't want to tell her that though, so I let her keep thinking whatever is she wanted to think. It wouldn't be right for me to tell her why I really didn't want to go, it's really none of her business. Sure, she's helped me with setting everything up, but aside from the time spent from that, I really didn't know her. It wouldn't be fair for me to unload all my problems onto someone else.

"That would be nice, but I still don't want to go." I said as I tried to find a comfortable spot on the couch. Whenever we sit on the couch, I always ended up sitting between Rosalie and Esme. For some reason we also always end up sitting really close to each other and I couldn't understand why. They had a really big couch, why wouldn't they want to use of the whole couch instead of just a portion and be scrunched up together?

"Bella, why is it you don't want to go?" Esme asked in her typical voice that always made it hard for me to deny her anything. The amount of care she had in her voice when she talked to me is so much that whatever she asks I more often than not end up doing or answering what she asks. The only times I have gone against her is when she wants me to stay over for dinner or to even the one time she asked me to spend the night. She seems to think that because I'm on my own now that I won't be able to feed myself and that I shouldn't be in the big house all by myself. What she doesn't know though is that I'm used to just barely getting by on my own since Charlie never helped and that being alone in the house is actually something I was starting to get used to. I liked the feeling of not having to worry about Charlie showing up and being mad at me for not doing something.

"I just, I don't think I should." I finally answered after a minute or two. I didn't know if I should have actually told them that, but Esme asked me a question and I just didn't see any harm for me if I answered her. Maybe answering her would actually get Rosalie to stop trying to get me to go. If they understood that I shouldn't go to Charlie's funeral, then they shouldn't mind anymore.

"Why shouldn't you?" Rosalie asked, her voice taking on a kinder tone than she usually uses. She normally uses a kind voice with me, but… well, she's a bitch. I haven't gone to school yet with them since this all happened, but from what I've heard from her siblings, she's a bitch to everyone and everyone learns to stay away from her fairly quickly. To me though, I can see that she could very easily be a bitch and I have in fact seen her be a bitch to her siblings, but to me, she hasn't been. There's always that edge in her voice that hints at her being a bitch.

"Well, I don't think Charlie would like it." I answered truthfully. I had tried to call him dad in front of them for a little bit, but I just couldn't do it, especially since Charlie isn't here to yell at me for not doing so. It's just so much easier to call him Charlie instead of dad.

"He's your father. I think he would want you to be there." Esme said as she placed her hand on my knee as a form of comfort. I had noticed this right away. Both Esme and Rosalie love physical contact. I wasn't surprised about that with Esme, her persona to me just screams affectionate, but Rosalie was a shock. I would have pegged her as someone to keep everyone at arms-length. Instead though, she seemed to like the physical contact as much as Esme does. Well, with me at least.

I could sense where this conversation was heading, it always headed here. Esme and Rosalie seemed to have a grudge of some sort on Charlie. I didn't know why since they had never actually met the man before. They always tried to get me to talk about him and about how we were together, but I never wanted to. It's almost as if they knew everything and were only trying to get me to tell them. I didn't like that feeling. I had done such a good job of hiding everything. I didn't want to find out that someone had known.

"I know he wouldn't." I answered in a defeated voice. I hated that Charlie didn't like me and that he didn't actually want anything to do with and was forced by law to keep me. I didn't like the fact that because it's Esme asking me, I felt really compelled to answer to her. I hated that they wanted to know.

I was really hoping that once the funeral was over with that I could just go with how my life was. I was planning on finishing school and then doing something. I hadn't really figured that part out yet, but I knew it had nothing to do with the Cullen's. Now though, it seemed they had no intentions of just ignoring me after the funeral was over. They actually kept insisting that I should move in with them so that I'm not alone. I couldn't do that. That wasn't part of what little of a plan I had.

"Well, didn't you once say that Charlie was really all about showing everyone how happy he was even though he hadn't remarried?" Rosalie asked to which I nodded in the affirmative. "Then, wouldn't he have wanted you to go to his funeral so that, like a good daughter, you could show your final respects to him?" Rosalie asked me in her normal blunt manner.

I hadn't thought of that. Charlie might have actually wanted me to go. Normally daughters would be sad if they lost their dad. I know Rosalie would be really sad if Carlisle died. I'm sure that all of the Cullen kids would be sad if Carlisle died and I wouldn't doubt that they would all show up to his funeral. Maybe that's what Charlie expected of me? He had always wanted me to play the part of the perfect daughter in front of other people, maybe this is the last thing he would have wanted me to do.

"Well, I guess he would want me to go." I admitted, slowly giving into what they have wanted me to do for the last couple days.

"You shouldn't go because of him though dear, you should go because you want to. It will be a good form of closure." Esme said as she squeezed my leg slightly, seemingly not interested in letting me go.

"You would be able to confirm that he isn't coming back." Rosalie said as she scooted a little closer to me.

If that had been said to anyone else in my situation I'm sure it would have sounded rude; but it didn't to me. To me it almost seemed like she was confirming what I was feeling. I still had lingering fears that Charlie will randomly show up and yell at me for not doing what I'm supposed to be doing or for simply just being in the way. Going to his funeral and seeing him buried might actually help me let go of my fear. At least, I hoped it would.

"I guess I should go." I said, a little sad about going. Something is just telling me though that they are right and that I should go. Even though a large part of me doesn't want to go, there's a still a small part that does.

"I'll make sure that no one bothers you. You don't have to talk to anyone if you don't want to. You are the one that was impacted the most, not them. If they have a problem with not talking to you, then they can take up with Emmett." Rosalie said with a small smile that I was starting to see more and more of. She doesn't seem like the person to smile a lot, like Alice, but when she does, I really like to see it. It wasn't lost on me, all though her smile did actually almost make me over look it, but Rosalie didn't say that I was the one who lost the most. Normally when someone dies, they would say that person was a great loss to whatever family they left behind. Instead of loss, Rosalie said I was impacted the most. Simple things like that made me think they knew what Charlie was to me and how much we really weren't a family.

Emmett was one of the Cullen's I had gotten close to, aside from Rosalie and Esme. Emmett and Alice were really nice and made sure that when they were around that I had fun. I have only really been around them twice and both times they were so nice. I wanted to be afraid of Emmett because of his size, but once he starts talking, it's hard to be afraid of a goofball like him. Even though I don't really know him that well, I do know that if asked, he would make sure that no one bothered me at the funeral. He would actually think it would be fun to do so.

"That would be nice." I said, confirming that I would in fact show up tomorrow for the wedding.

"I'll talk to him when he gets back later today and I'm sure he'll have no problem with it. It's getting close to dinner, what would you like to eat dear?" Esme asked, thankfully changing the subject to something less emotional.

This is one of her tricks though to try and get me stay longer than I should. Instead of asking me to just stay for dinner, she assumes I will and just asks what I want to eat. I've fallen for it once and since then she's used the same tactic and each time I've almost fallen for it, but I can't. I shouldn't out stay my welcome more than I already have. They've done so much for me already; they don't need to feed me on top of it all.

"That's okay Esme, I actually want to get home and just get ready for tomorrow." I said as I stood up, finally removing her hand from my leg; which I oddly didn't mind at all.

I need to get myself ready to emotionally deal with what's going to happen tomorrow. There's going to be a lot of people there that I'm sure all loved Charlie and will all try to tell me how great of a man he was and what a great loss he is. I really don't want to hear that, I don't think I can. I'm sure I'll break down if I did because I still don't understand how he could be a great guy for those guys and not for me, his own daughter. It's something that I'll never understand that something that I'll just have to find a way to get over because with Charlie dead, I'll never get an answer.

"Are you sure dear? We wouldn't mind having you for dinner." Esme said as she and Rosalie started to walk with me to the door. It had become an easy habit to form that Esme and Rosalie would alternate driving me. Whoever didn't pick me up would drop me and vice-versa. This time its Esme's turn to drive me home, I just hope she doesn't try to convince to come back here to eat.

"I'm sure, thank you though. I'll see you later Rosalie." I said once we reached the front door.

"I'll be at your place ten minutes before the funeral and I'll make sure we get there just in time to avoid talking with anyone. You don't even have to sit in front if you don't want." Rosalie said before she gave me a hug goodbye. Giving hugs also seems to be something that isn't typical of Rosalie, but with me, she actually seems a little reluctant to let go. She only lets go when I start to pull away, which is always fairly quickly since I'm not really a fan of hugs.

Esme and I left the Cullen house in time to pass the others on their way back from wherever they were. There was barely enough room for the two cars on their long drive way and I'm sure if it was anyone else driving there would have been an accident. The ride home was done in silence because I think Esme understood that I have a lot on my mind and I just want to sort through it all right now.

When we got to my place, Esme was kind enough to walk me to the door and made sure I knew that I could call them anytime I needed and for any reason. She and Rosalie and made sure I memorized their numbers for emergencies; that was another sign that they intended to know me for a while.

I was finally able to convince Esme that I would be fine and that I would call her or Rosalie if I needed anything after standing on the porch for a good five minutes. I closed the door behind and leaned against it as I waited to hear Esme drive away. Once I heard her car drive away I finally pulled myself away from the door and slowly made my way to my room. If I'm going to be paying my last respects to Charlie tomorrow, then I'll want to at least look nice.

My closet doesn't have much, but I was able to find a nice looking pair of pants and shirt for tomorrow. I even made sure that before I went to bed to wash it to make sure it's as clean as possible. I don't remember how I got it or why, in fact I actually don't remember buying it and it actually looks a little new, but it's in my closet and it's the best thing I have to wear tomorrow so I will.

With my outfit picked out I went to the kitchen and found something small to eat. I didn't want to eat too much in case my stomach revolted against me, but I was still a little hungry. So I settled for the little remaining cereal and milk. It's not dinner food, but it works for me. Once I finished eating and cleaning up after me, I went upstairs to my room and did my best to get to sleep. I could already tell that tomorrow will be exhausting enough with sleep, much less without it.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

A/N: This is not beta'd and I'm too lazy to go over the work myself, so I know there are lots of mistakes but please excuse them.

* * *

Also, sorry about not updating anything in a while. If anyone cares why, I didn't update because I was having eye issues. Meaning, I couldn't that well, after about 10 minutes of looking at any computer screen everything blurred up and my eyes starting hurting like crazy. It's all fixed now though, so hopefully I'll be able to update like normal… unless my eyes start acting up again.

The whole affair seemed to pass fairly quickly, for me at least. I was practically on auto-pilot the whole time. Rosalie and Esme picked me up as I was told yesterday and they made sure I had eaten and was actually ready for the funeral. I didn't think it was going to be that big of a deal until we actually parked.

We met up with the rest of the Cullens there and they all practically circled me, which made it impossible for people to try and talk to me. There were a lot of people there that I had actually recognized from the few times Charlie allowed me to interact with his guests. He normally only let me hang out with Jacob, his best friend Billy's kid, and that's it. Sometimes though, his friends wanted to meet his daughter, so I had to interact with them. I didn't remember most of their names, but that didn't matter because I doubt I'll talk with them again. I almost felt bad about playing a bad hostess, but as Edward whispered to me, I'm technically the grieving daughter and I shouldn't have to talk to anyone if I didn't want to.

The service itself was also shorter than I had thought it was going to be. Rosalie directed me to sit in the second row, behind Alice and Jasper, Rosalie sat in the isle seat next to me and Esme on my other side. Emmett, Edward and Carlisle sat behind me. The seating arrangement also had me circled by the Cullen family to again make sure that even during the services no one would have a chance to talk to me. After the services, we went straight to Charlie's plot where I saw them lower him into the ground. That's when it hit me.

From that point on I became a bit catatonic. I don't remember how, but someone I ended up in Rosalie's car after the services and I vaguely recognized that she was driving me to her house. I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't really notice Esme opening my door and helping me out of the car. It wasn't until we walked past the front door that I finally broke down. It was almost like everything that had happened recently and even to some extent what had happened while Charlie was alive, just got to me and I couldn't handle it anymore.

I desperately held onto Esme as I cried like I've never cried before. I had always done such a good job of not crying over the years because it made Charlie mad. I was always able to avoid crying and I had always relied on my ability to not cry. I guess seeing Charlie buried just made me really, like really, realized that I am alone now and that I don't have to worry about ever making Charlie happy again. I don't have to worry about upsetting him and being reminded how to do things his way again.

Esme rubbed my back gently and cooed comforting things into my ear as we sat on the couch while I cried. I hadn't realized that she had maneuvered us to the couch, but she had. I practically curled myself into Esme as I sat on her lap. I had never wanted to break down like this because I had always done so well with not letting my emotions take control of me. I always had a tight leash on my emotions. I couldn't afford to let them loose around Charlie, but Charlie isn't around anymore. He isn't here anymore to help me block my emotions.

I gripped onto Esme harder as I cried, she seemed to be the anchor in the whirlwind of emotions I'm feeling. I shouldn't feel this way, but I'm happy that Charlie is gone. I shouldn't feel that way because he's my father. I should love him and I should be devastated that he's gone but I can't bring myself to really feel that way and that hurts me. Not feeling bad about Charlie's bad makes me feel like I'm a bad daughter and that's something that I had always tried not to be. I had always tried to be the best daughter for Charlie so that maybe one day he would come to love me. Yet, now that he's gone, I don't feel bad and I feel horrible about that.

After all that I've been put through because of Charlie, I shouldn't cry for him. I should cry because I've just lost the only family I've ever known, he was the last person that I had to rely on. Perhaps instead of crying of losing Charlie, I'm crying over losing everything that made up my family. I lost my family in just a few seconds and because he didn't wear a seatbelt. Even though my family wasn't the best, probably closer to one of the worst, I lost it.

I don't know how long it took for me to finally stop crying but when I did, Esme kept me in her arms, kept gently rubbing my back and only stopped cooing words to me. It was when I stopped even sniffling after I had finished crying that I realized that there was a third hand on my shoulder, almost massaging it. I instantly knew it was Rosalie behind me, silently offering me her support.

Now embarrassed about my break down in front of the Cullen family, I slowly and shyly pulled myself away from Esme and pulled back my hands. I couldn't move that far away from her because of Rosalie that was still behind me, so I was left with sitting just barely in the middle and just barely not sitting on either of their laps.

"How are you feeling?" Esme gently asked as she cupped my face with her hand.

"I'm sorry about that, I didn't mean to." I apologized quickly for my break down, ignoring her question.

"That's okay Bella; it was long overdue I think." Rosalie answered from behind me.

"I, um, I think I should probably go home now." I said, not really sure of what else to say and not really wanting to stay here after I just embarrassed myself because of my breakdown.

I saw Esme's face fall slightly, but she kept a gentle smile on her face.

"If you don't mind, I know today has been hard on you, but please let us at least give you something to eat and then I promise either Rose and or myself will take you back." Esme said with a hopeful expression.

I really wanted to decline, I really did. The look in her eyes though, I couldn't help but second guess my decision. I liked being around both Rosalie and Esme, they both made me feel… well, happy. In my life I had never really felt happy about anything, at least from what I can remember and now that I feel it, I don't want to give it up.

At the same time though, I don't want to be a bother to them. I know they've told me numerous times that they don't mind having me here but I can't help but feel rude about spending a lot of my time here. I don't know if it's because of how Charlie had basically made it impossible for me to have any friends, not that people at school would even want to talk me anyways, but I didn't think people spend this much time away from their house at someone else's house. I didn't want to over stay my welcome.

"I guess." I answered hesitantly. I knew for a fact that at least Rosalie would say something if they really didn't want me around. She is definitely someone that doesn't have a problem speaking their mind. So I guess if she's okay with me staying, then it shouldn't be a problem.

"Wonderful." Esme said, her eyes brightening just slightly at her happiness. I've never taken much time to appreciate their unique eye color. I often find myself lost when I look into Rosalie's or Esme's eyes and then I tend to forget everything around me. Something that I've never really paid much attention to is that their eyes change colors sometimes.

Their eyes don't make drastic changes like from the golden color to something say like red, but I've noticed sometimes the golden hue on sometimes is bright and other days the color seems almost dulled down, like it's been mixed with black. I would ask them about it, but I don't want to offend them if their eyes only change like because of lighting or something. Plus, it really isn't any of my business as to why their eyes change colors like that, I'm sure it's nothing.

Esme gave me a tight hug before she lifted herself off the couch and made her way to the kitchen. When Esme had first started cooking for me I had felt nervous about letting someone else do that but now that Esme has cooked several meals for me, I find myself looking forward to eating it. She's such an amazing cook and she always makes plenty, probably because she's used to cooking for her large family and so I'm always full after I eat here. It's different from what I'm used to. I'm a little afraid to get used to it because I know it won't last.

"Would you two mind if I put on a movie?" Edward asked as he walked down the stairs. I looked to Rosalie to see what answer she was going to give but instead of hearing her answer, I saw her looking at me expectantly.

"I don't care what he does, but do you mind?" Rosalie asked me. At my confused look she continued talking at a lower volume so that only I could hear her. "I would like to say that we are friends now Bella. You may not realize it, but when you're here, you're basically one of us. We were in the living room first, so Edward wants to make sure it's okay with both of us to put on a movie in here. I don't care, so it's your choice, if you don't want to, that's fine, if you do, that's fine also." Rosalie said in a gentle voice.

I automatically wanted to just tell Edward that he can watch a movie because well, this is his house not mine. But, paying attention to what Rosalie had said, I actually took a second to think about. I've never had the option of whether or not I wanted to watch a movie or not. Charlie always had control of what was happening in the living room and I just mostly stayed in my room.

I've also never been to anyone's house before, so I don't know the rules that I need to follow, that Charlie would want me to do. But Charlie isn't here; I don't have to follow his rules anymore. That will take some getting used to, I'm too used to having his rules to give my life structure and to know what I am supposed to do and not supposed to do.

"I um, if you want to, then that's fine." I told Edward. At least with this answer, I know Edward will be okay with it because he gets what he wanted and now he won't be mad at me for saying no to him in his own house. Also, I actually wouldn't mind him putting something on, it's not like I'm watching anything and this saves me from having any sort of awkward conversation with Rosalie since both her and Esme seem to like to ask a lot of questions about me. I'm not used to people asking about my life. Charlie always said that was a bad thing, but with these two asking, I don't really mind.

"Thank you Bella." Edward said while giving me his normal charming smile.

I smiled briefly back at him, just because I thought it was polite to do so, but the moment I did, I regretted it. Not because of me actually to smiling to him, something that's still new to me and that I only really do around the Cullen's, but because of what I thought I heard when I did. I could have sworn I heard a low rumbling of some sort from next to me… from Rosalie. It sounded like she growled at me, but humans don't growl. I couldn't help but send her a quick glance at her when I heard the sound, but she was only giving Edward an annoyed look; which really isn't new.

Edward chuckled slightly, I was just barely able to hear it, and continued to put something on. Rosalie rolled her eyes and leaned further back into the couch and then did something I wasn't expecting.

I've sat with both Rosalie and Esme on the couch before and they've both seemed to have developed a habit of sitting as close to me as possible without either of us sitting on anyone. It had taken me a while to get used to them doing that. The first few times they had done that I had sat so stiff next to them but just recently I had finally gotten used to them sitting so close to me. This time though, Rosalie decided to take it up a notch and I don't know if I like it or not.

As Rosalie relaxed into the couch she put one hand onto the arm rest next to her, leaning into the corner of the couch. Her other hand is what concerned me. Almost like she had done it a thousand times and didn't think anything of it, she wrapped her other arm around my waist and gentle pulled me into so that as she leaned against the corner of the couch, she made me lean into her. I instantly tensed at being pulled into her.

I had gotten used to both Rosalie and Esme being affectionate people, for some reason they just always liked to be close to me and give me hugs and stuff. I actually had thought Alice would be the more affectionate friend of the Cullen's because she has such a bubbly personality, but instead it was Rosalie and Esme getting the closest to me. I've never really been one for the whole affectionate thing and then add to that everything Charlie has told me about people getting close to me, it just makes me nervous. On some level, I'm almost waiting for either Rosalie or Esme to hurt me since that's all I'm used to from Charlie.

Even though I tensed right away when Rosalie grabbed me, I didn't try to move away, at least right away. I think I was so surprised that that she had actually done that, that I was basically shocked into not moving. When I was almost 100% leaning against Rosalie though, that was when I finally unfroze and started to move away from. Almost like she sensed what I was about to do, I had just barely started to try and move away from her, she started speaking. I don't know why, but the combination of the way she smells, which is amazing by the way, and hearing her voice, helped calm me. I don't know why that is, but it does.

"Edward, why don't you put on a comedy; I'm sure after today, something to laugh at will be appreciated by everyone." Rosalie said as she slipped her arm further around me so that the palm of her hand was now on my stomach. She arm seemed to act almost like a seat belt, in that her arm was keeping me close to her.

"Sure Rose, any suggestions?" Edward asked as he looked through his options.

Instead relaxing into Rosalie, which a part of me thinks that is what she wanted. I finally gathered my wits and moved away from her. I felt bad about moving away from, I don't know why and I'll probably think more about when I'm alone, so I decided to go into the kitchen to see what Esme was doing. I hope this way Rosalie won't think that I was afraid to be next to her like she clearly wanted. For some reason, hurting Rosalie's feelings is not something that I want to do.

"I'm going to see what Esme is cooking." I mumbled out as I moved away from Rosalie. I saw a brief look of disappointment cross her face, but it was gone when I told her where I was going.

"Okay, feel free to come back if you want to watch whatever it is that Edward decides to put on." Rosalie said with a small smile.

I gave her a small smile back, just barely bigger than the one I had given to Edward and left to go to the kitchen. I felt that it was necessary to give her a bigger smile that I had given Edward to reassure her. I don't know at all what I felt I needed to reassure her about or even why, but I did so I gave her the smile. Plus, it's just a smile, nothing to exciting.

I found Esme putting food down on a plate; it was some sort of pasta dish. She had already cleaned up most of what she had used to cook for me, which is something I had never managed to figure out how to do. Cleaning as I cooked just seemed like too much of a hassle when I was trying to cook something as fast as possible for Charlie.

"Where's your plate?" I asked as Esme guided me to sit down in front of the plate of food. I wasted no time in starting to eat since Esme had always told me to just eat and not worry about looking rude because I wasn't.

"I'm not hungry right now dear, I'll probably eat later." Esme said as she sat down across from me.

I never put much thought into it before, but I always seemed to eat alone around the Cullen's. There were a few rare times that they ate with me, but for the most part they never ate with me. I never really put too much thought into it and I never really was concerned about not really seeing them eat, it's not really my place. They look healthy and obviously they have to eat because they always have food on hand to make for me whenever I'm here, even when I didn't want anything to eat. I wanted to at least have Esme eat with me so that I wasn't eating alone, but I can't force her to eat if she doesn't want to.

"Are you sure? We've been busy all morning." I said nervously. I didn't want to contradict what she said, I was taught that I shouldn't do that, that I shouldn't argue with people. But, Esme not eating, well, it just didn't sit right with me. I actually was worried about her.

"I'm sure, though, I do appreciate that you care." Esme said with a smile. "I will most likely eat later, I'm just not hungry at the moment."

I only nodded my head in acceptance of her answer. I already pushed a lot more than I would normally, I don't want to push anymore and seem rude. She seems healthy enough to me anyways, so I'm sure she's just fine and that I'm probably over-reacting for nothing.

"Okay, this is really good, by the way. You should probably eat some of this later." I commented, almost like I was looking for reassurance that she was actually going to eat later.

"I might just do that if one of the boys don't get to it first." Esme said, the smile not once wavering from her face. I don't think I've ever seen someone smile as much as Esme has. She always seems to have a smile on her face, at least when I'm around she does, so I wouldn't be surprised if she did when I wasn't around her. "I'll take that dear; I still have a couple of dishes to clean anyways." Esme said as I started to stand with my now finished dish. "Why don't you go finish watching the movie the kids have on in the living room and I'll join you in a moment. Then we can take you to your house?" Esme said as she walked towards the sink with my plate.

"Sure, I guess, thank you again Esme for cooking for me." I said just before I started to make my way towards the living room where the others apparently all where.

Sure enough, everyone but Esme and Carlisle were there watching some movie that I didn't recognize. Without giving much thought about the seating arrangements, or even really realizing that there really was only one spot left for me, I immediately made my way towards Rosalie to sit next to her.

Rosalie opened her arms for me to sit next to her. I sat down closer to her, closer than I ever have before on my own, and her arm wrapped itself around my shoulder and pulled me into her. She actually had me snuggle into her, that's something that I've done before. I've never had anyone to do that with. I had never thought that snuggling up to someone could feel nice. Granted for about a minute or two when Rosalie first pulled me into her, I froze and it took a lot of willpower to calm down since it was just Rosalie next to me not Charlie, I liked cuddling up to her. I might even try this again sometime in the future; if Rosalie doesn't mind of course. This could just be a onetime thing.

Once I was fully relaxed into Rosalie, my limits were pushed once again. My limits were never pushed to the point to where it would hurt or break me, but both Esme and Rosalie seemed to like to push my limits and then push again when I finally get comfortable with whatever it was they pushed in the first place. Esme placed herself down on the couch right next to me and didn't have a problem cuddling into me.

I'll have to admit that at first I did feel slightly panicked; I was actually just about to bolt from my place in between the two women. Before I had the chance to leave though, Edward made a comment that made me pause.

"You three look cute, mind if I take a picture?" Edward asked the three of us.

I don't know why, but the fact that obviously Edward didn't mind the three of us being cuddled up and no one else seemed to mind either, it seemed to help me relax. I felt a calmness seep through me that allowed me to clear my mind and realize that even though I'm sort of boxed in, I'm not really trapped.

Neither Rosalie or Esme would hurt me. I know I haven't known them that long, but I just know that they will never hurt me. I have nothing to actually prove that, but a part of me knows that. I had never really had my picture taken, outside of school photo's, so I wasn't really thrilled of having my picture taken now. But the moment I heard Esme and Rosalie say yes, I had to agree. Even from the short answer they gave, I could tell that they really wanted to picture to be taken, they were excited about. So I did agree, but reluctantly.

Not long after the picture was taken, with a promise from Alice that she would make sure I get a copy of it, we were all immersed once again in the movie. This time though, I wasn't so nervous about being stuck between Esme and Rosalie, I found that I didn't mind so much. If I was being truthful, I would even dare to say that it was really comfortable being in between them.

I don't know how long it took, but soon enough, since I was much more comfortable than I had been in a while, I fell asleep. I'm sure I would hate myself for it when I woke up, but leaning against Rosalie with Esme leaning against me it was inevitable that I fell asleep there.

* * *

A/N: So, I'm sorry that it's taken me so long to update. In case anyone cares to know the reason, I couldn't update because I had eye issues, basically I couldn't see what was on my computer no matter how large I put the print. It's all fixed now, so I should be able to update a lot more frequently.


End file.
